Super Smash Brothers Ultimate: Ignitus' Wisdom
by Dragon of Mystery
Summary: Spyro and Cynder are at it again! And now they've become new challengers approaching the arena of Super Smash Brothers Ultimate! Thankfully, Ignitus is there to help them through this, with his vast knowledge on each fighter. Hilarity ensues. Rated T for safety, I own nothing. Enjoy this 20th Show!
1. Introduction

**Welcome one and all to a momentous occasion for me. This is going to be my 20th story! And since this is a special occasion, I want to do something special, aside from updating everything I have active. So I have elected to begin the fifth entry in my long running intros series. This time, it's going to be a game that should really take the fans by storm, a rather ambitious project to celebrate this occasion. I'm talking about Super Smash Brothers Ultimate.**

**I know what you're thinking. Smash Bros doesn't ****_have_**** intro dialogues between it's fighters! Thankfully, I've got a solution, provided by two of their fighters, Pit and Solid Snake to be precise. As these two, on their respective maps, have the ability to contact people in their universe and receive a little bit of advice regarding their opponents. Of course I mean Snake's Codec Calls and Palutena's Guidance in Pit's case. So, why not do something similar**?

**More specifically, I am calling this "Ignitus' Wisdom". Essentially, Spyro and Cynder appear as separate characters in this fictional rendition of Ultimate, and Ignitus can be called upon to give each of them advice regarding how to handle their specific opponent, and just like with the Codec Calls or Palutena's Guidance, hilarity may ensue at any given point, with their movesets and Final Smashes at the end of the story as normal. And as a bonus, I'll give the Codec Call and Palutena's Guidance for handling Spyro and Cynder in Pit and Snake's chapters, because why not? **

**Now, this is going to be my most ambitions project yet. I can already tell this will take a while to complete, since two chapters for each fighter puts the chapter total at around 164 by the time every DLC character is out. Then we add this chapter, Spyro and Cynder's stat chapters, and presumably chapters for them facing themselves ****_and_**** each other, we're looking at 170 chapters at least. This may just be one of, if not the ****_the_**** longest story on the site, so don't be surprised if I have to break it up into multiple parts due to length. So to make it a slight bit easier, I will be doing the characters in order of their fighter number on the Smash Bros website. **

**Now with my spiel out of the way, click on over to the next chapter, and let's get this party started. It's going to be a long ride from here.**


	2. Spyro vs Mario

**Now that I've explained the basics of this crazy story concept, let's kick off Story #20 with Fighter #1, Mario! Let's do this!**

Spyro: Well, well. If it isn't the world's favorite murderous plumber!

Ignitus: I can only assume you're fighting Mario then.

Spyro: Yep. Staring down the most famous uncaught serial killer in the history of the Mushroom Kingdom! How does Peach not realize this?! And why the hell would Luigi idolize this guy!?

Ignitus: All good questions, but none important to this battle.

Spyro: (Sighs) Sorry about that. I just can't believe he's still on the loose.

Ignitus: One of the many reasons we're here, stopping him.

Spyro: Doesn't look like too big of a challenge. Correction, he's big, but no challenge.

Ignitus: True, Mario would be considered obese with his height and weight, but his punches can still shatter bricks. And watch out for his fireball attacks

Spyro: Looks like I'll have to fight fire with fire then! Have at you, psycho plumber!

**For those wondering, yes, Mario has killed before. At least in the first Super Mario Bros game, the brick blocks were actually the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, as per the manual.****(And if it wasn't obvious, I do watch Game Theory on YouTube, and I agree with many of MatPat's results, so expect a lot of references to Game Theory episodes in this series.)**


	3. Cynder vs Mario

**Now Cynder takes on Mario. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, if it isn't the world's worst brother.

Ignitus: Sounds like you're facing Mario then.

Cynder: Hard not to recognize Nintendo's mascot/red clad psychopathic mysoginist

Ignitus: (Confused) You are aware Pauline was his mother, right?

Cynder: The one from the original Donkey Kong game maybe. Not the Mayor of New Donk City though.

Ignitus: Fair point. Mario's infidelities aside, he is not a fighter to be messed with. Notably with a brick breaking punch and a slight ability for pyrokinesis

Cynder: This guy's not going to know what hit him! Have at you, red clad cash cow!

Ignitus: (Seemingly to Mario) If you mess with my daughter like you do your pink princess, you will face a lot worse than a turtle dragon, plumber!

**And that wraps up Mario! Next time, Fighter 2, one of Mario's old nemeses, Donkey Kong! Since we're just going in order of the official fighters list, there's no surprises, so I may as well say who's up next. So, will Donkey Kong garner allies or enemies in our favorite dragons? Tune in next week to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	4. Spyro vs Donkey Kong

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we're travelling to somewhere a little more tropical, to face off against Donkey Kong. Spyro's in the ring, let's do this!**

Spyro: Well, finally! Donkey Kong!

Ignitus: I take it you're more of a fan of his than of Mario's.

Spyro: Can you blame me? Besides, Donkey Kong Country was probably one of the best retro games I played!

Ignitus: I never pegged you for a gamer.

Spyro: Trying to learn about the fighters before coming here.

Ignitus: Fair enough. Now, as you can probably guess, Donkey Kong is incredibly adept for punching. With arms like tree trunks, he's one of the stronger fighters on the roster, if not _the_ strongest. Pretty much all of his moves are punches in some form. But don't let his strength fool you, Donkey Kong is fast as well.

Spyro: Throw in the reach factor, and he's a crazy tough opponent.

Ignitus: The best defense here is to just get out of the way and counterattack while he rests. And whatever you do, do not throw up a shield!

Spyro: I'm sure despite all that strength and anger, he's soft as a marshmallow when you get to know him.

Ignitus: Probably. But this is a fight, not an ice cream social.

Spyro: Fair enough. Let's do this!


	5. Cynder vs Donkey Kong

**Now Cynder takes on Donkey Kong. Let's do this!**

Cynder: We meet at last, Donkey Kong.

Ignitus: Donkey Kong may look like just another ape, but he's stronger than any species alive today.

Cynder: Helps when you've got biceps the size of boulders.

Ignitus: Exactly why his strength is almost unmatched by any fighter on the roster. One hit and you could go flying off screen. But don't underestimate his speed.

Cynder: So, he's fast despite all the muscle.

Ignitus: Exactly. Best strategy I can suggest: stay out of the way when he's throwing punches, and strike him while he's cooling down.

Cynder: A great fighter knows their weaknesses, so he's definitely going to be vigilant after a series of strikes. Thankfully, I'm no tortoise myself.

Ignitus: Great fighters know their weaknesses, but apparently this great fighter has never heard of pants.

Cynder: It's a signature look. I wouldn't mess with it. And besides, that's really the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?

Ignitus: Good point. Now go get him!

Cynder: Let's see if you live up to the legends, Donkey Kong!

**And that wraps up Donkey Kong. Next time, the Hero of Hyrule, or is it the Hero of Time? Hero of the Wild? Either way, it's Link! Seriously though, how many titles is Link even known by these days?**


	6. Spyro vs Link

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, a classic hero steps into the ring, Link! Let's not waste a second, Spyro's up, time to throw down!**

Spyro: Is that who I think it is?

Ignitus: Indeed it is Spyro. Link. Hyrule's Champion.

Spyro: Wait a second, doesn't Link wear green?

Ignitus: Some versions do, but not this one.

Spyro: Wait, _this one_?

Ignitus: That's the thing. Link has been reincarnated so many times, it's hard to keep track of which one we're dealing with. That and the timeline is maddeningly mixed up.

Spyro: There's more than one of this guy?!

Ignitus: Yep, pretty much.

Spyro: Have I mentioned how much I hate the Multiverse?

Ignitus: Quite a bit. Either way, that's not important. You can probably tell that Link is a master swordsman from just looking at him.

Spyro: And a formidable one at that.

Ignitus: But that blade is special. Known as the Master Sword, it is the only weapon capable of sealing away the Calamity. As such it seems a reasonable hypothesis that it would deal extra damage against you in your dark form.

Spyro: Best to keep a cool head then.

Ignitus: Even without the sword, Link is a more than proficient archer, and has access to remote-detonating explosives among other weapons.

Spyro: A variable fighter. I like the sound of this.


	7. Cynder vs Link

**Now Cynder steps up to take on Link. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, if it isn't gaming's favorite elf hero.

Ignitus: Fighting Link then, I'm guessing.

Cynder: Yep. Staring down the Hero of Hyrule.

Ignitus: Not quite.

Cynder: Wait what?

Ignitus: That's still Link, but it's the Hero of the Wild this time around.

Cynder: I really hate the Multiverse.

Ignitus: More like reincarnation.

Cynder: So, what do we know about this version?

Ignitus: Pretty much all the Links are the same. This one is still the wielder of the Master Sword.

Cynder: The sword that seals the darkness. I need to be extra cautious with this one.

Ignitus: Indeed. Add to that his archer's proficiency and vast arsenal including remote explosives, Link is a very versatile fighter.

Cynder: I like that in a noble warrior.

Ignitus: (Sensing that was flirtatious) I thought you and Spyro were engaged.

Cynder: That was just a compliment, not flirting. And besides, Link's got Zelda, doesn't he?

Ignitus: Good point.

Cynder: Now have at you, Hero of Messed Up Timelines!

Ignitus: Finally, a title that extends to all of them.

**And that wraps up Link! Next time, we head for the stars to encounter Samus Aran. So to see how that goes, tune in next time! Same time... same channel!**


	8. Spyro vs Samus

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we venture into the stars to face off with Samus Aran. Let's waste no time, and jump right into this!**

Spyro: Samus Aran. We meet at last.

Ignitus: The legendary bounty hunter, Samus Aran. One of the deadliest fighters in this tournament.

Spyro: And one of the only deadly ones with a conscience. And given everything that's happened to her, that's a rarity.

Ignitus: Indeed. From seeing her parents killed by space pirates, to nearly being killed by the X-Parasite, it's surprising she doesn't have crippling PTSD.

Spyro: I imagine seeing Ridley in this place just might trigger an episode. Let's hope they don't meet.

Ignitus: You really care about her, don't you?

Spyro: Given how similar she and Cynder really are, is it really that surprising?

Ignitus: Not even slightly. That's just the kind of dragon you are.

Spyro: Thanks Ignitus.

Ignitus: Now, back to business. Samus is highly proficient as a marksman, beware the Charge Shot, no matter how easily it can be reflected.

Spyro: Best keep reflecting to a minimum though. If she's as brilliant a strategist as I think she is, she's observing constantly, and will know what her opponent is up to at any time.

Ignitus: Exactly.

Spyro: Time to show this bounty hunter what I'm made of!


	9. Cynder vs Samus

**Now Cynder takes on Samus. Let's do this!**

Cynder: At last, Samus Aran.

Ignitus: Sounds like you've been waiting to face her for quite a while.

Cynder: Not just face her, but to meet her at all.

Ignitus: Why is that?

Cynder: I just feel this sort of... sisterhood with her. I mean it makes sense, our histories are so similar.

Ignitus: True, she did indeed lose her family at a young age due to Space Pirates.

Cynder: At least the Chozo took her in out of a good nature, rather than to use her like Malefor did me.

Ignitus: Despite being completely moronic in handling the X-Parasite, they at least had good hearts.

Cynder: Much like you and the other Guardians. (Aside) In spite of how I didn't deserve it.

Ignitus: (Catching that) What was that?

Cynder: Nothing.

Ignitus: Either way. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that Samus is a master marksman with that arm cannon of hers. Not to mention brilliant in on the fly strategy.

Cynder: Alright then, let's do this! Bring it on, sister!

**And that wraps up Samus! Next time, our first Echo Fighter joins the party! The only Echo of one of the original 12 characters, Dark Samus. Creepy. But you'll have to tune in next time for that! Same time... same channel!**


	10. Spyro vs Dark Samus

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, our first Echo Fighter joins the party, as Dark Samus creepily floats into the arena. Spyro's up, let's do this!**

Spyro: (Shocked) Samus?! What happened to you?!

Ignitus: That's not Samus, Spyro. That's Dark Samus. AKA, what you get when you cross Metroid Prime, Phazon, and some of Samus' DNA.

Spyro: Phazon?

Ignitus: An experimental power source that went horribly awry. If I had to guess, it's sort of like an artificial Aether, or morethe stuff that corrupted Cynder.

Spyro: So it's a walking suit of corruption energy that just mimics Samus? Okay, this thing needs to be stopped!

Ignitus: Agreed. But you'll need to watch your back. She's as cunning and strategic as Samus herself, but much more ruthless. Plus, Phazon has a structure chemically prone to mutation, giving her a small bit of variability.

Spyro: Can't she duplicate as well?

Ignitus: Dark Echoes are usually something to worry about, but strangely, she's never been seen fighting with that move here. Odd. Perhaps she's been saving it for a stronger opponent.

Spyro: If I see it, I'll let you know.

Ignitus: (As Spyro starts fighting) Act swiftly, young dragon. This monster must be stopped.


	11. Cynder vs Dark Samus

**Now Cynder takes on Dark Samus. Oh, this is going to be interesting. **

Cynder: What the...? Has Samus been corrupted?!

Ignitus: Not exactly. That thing is Dark Samus, the result of Metroid Prime merging with Samus' DNA from her old Phazon Suit.

Cynder: Phazon? That must be the energy I'm sensing off of her.

Ignitus: Exactly. Phazon is a highly dangerous material, not exactly known for having a stable chemical structure.

Cynder: Probably why Dark Samus here bursts into flames every couple of seconds.

Ignitus: It wouldn't surprise me. But be careful around Phazon, it has a distinct corrupting effect.

Cynder: I thought I recognized it's energy. (Aside) It's the same as mine.

Ignitus: Then you likely know what comes of it.

Cynder: Aside from her general floatiness, Dark Samus here has to be similar to Samus in many regards, save being more ruthless.

Ignitus: You hit the nail on the head.

Cynder: Alright then. Time to stop this monster before it's corruption spreads!

Ignitus: (As Cynder starts fighting) Be careful, Cynder. Do not succumb to the darkness again...

**And that wraps up Dark Samus, as she creepily floats out of here, eyes glowing beneath her helmet. Well, two of them anyways. Either way, next time, a much happier note, as Yoshi enters the arena! Can't wait for that! So tune in next week so you don't miss it! Same time... same channel!**


	12. Spyro vs Yoshi

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, things get a bit jollier after Dark Samus creeped the place out. Why? Because its Yoshi time! Let's get going then!**

Spyro: Wait a second, is that...?

Ignitus: Indeed it is! A fine specimen of T. Yoshisaur Munchakoopas

Spyro: YES! YOSHI!

Ignitus: I see your a fan.

Spyro: I love a nice cute game every now and again.

Ignitus: Cute or otherwise, Yoshi is a dangerous foe with his ability to consume any foe and produce an egg projectile from them.

Spyro: How does that even...? And here I thought the weirdest thing about Yoshi was the fact that a dinosaur is wearing shoes.

Ignitus: Nature works in strange ways, young dragon.

Spyro: Indeed it does.

Ignitus: Either way. Yoshi's Egg Roll can be blocked pretty easily. But watch your back either way.

Spyro: Is it just me or is anyone else feeling like breakfast after this? I'm craving a fritatta all of a sudden.

Ignitus: I guess Sparx was right about that appetite of yours.

**Yes, I do think dragons eat poultry based eggs. Good source of protein and several vitamins and minerals after all. And there are plenty of species of snake that eat eggs. So egg-laying reptiles that eat poultry eggs isn't _that_ bizarre, I don't think.**


	13. Cynder vs Yoshi

**Now Cynder faces off against Yoshi. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Yoshi! It's so cute!

Ignitus: True, Yoshi is adorable. But don't let the cuteness deceive you. Yoshi is a dangerous foe.

Cynder: Yeah. Consuming your foe and producing an egg projectile from them is a pretty useful strategy. Even if it seems to make no sense biologically.

Ignitus: What can I say? Nature works in mysterious ways. Yoshi here is just an example of that. Besides, I'd think the shoes on a dinosaur are stranger.

Cynder: Yeah, even I can't explain that. Nor can I figure out why Yoshi keeps trusting Mario after dropping plenty of his brethren into pits.

Ignitus: Good point. Either way, be aware of Yoshi's Egg Roll. He's open to be grabbed by that point.

Cynder: Geez, all this talk of eggs is making me hungry.

Ignitus: Same with everyone today apparently.

Cynder: Looks like Spyro and I are doing breakfast after this. Now I'm craving one of his legendary omelettes.

**And that wraps up Yoshi! Next time, the cute parade continues as Kirby enters the arena! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	14. Spyro vs Kirby

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, the cute fest continues, as our favorite pair of dragons face off against Kirby! Let's not waste a second!**

Spyro: Wait, is that Kirby?

Ignitus: Indeed it is. The hero of Planet Popstar. And one of the strongest fighters out here.

Spyro: True. He was the only one to not get captured by Galeem during the World of Light Incident. Still wish I could've been there to help them.

Ignitus: Opponents much stronger than you fell to Galeem as well.

Spyro: Doesn't change my stance.

Ignitus: Fair enough. At least that means you don't underestimate Kirby. His moveset is highly variable, and his recovery is top notch.

Spyro: Don't forget his Copy ability.

Ignitus: Indeed, you definitely don't want to forget getting swallowed whole and then spit out while Kirby gains some of your abilities.

Spyro: How could he even swallow me whole?! He's only 8 inches tall!

Ignitus: Helps when his stomach is literally an alternate plane of reality.

Spyro: Forget I asked.

Ignitus: However, Kirby does have one weakness. He's very light. It shouldn't be hard to get him flying once you get a hit chain started. Starting one won't be easy though.

Spyro: Not bad for a hyper-evolved amoeba.

Bonus: Kirby Copy Ability

(When Kirby uses his Copy ability on Spyro, Kirby gains Spyro's ability to use Aether, but only in a limited form since Kirby is not made to harness this power. Additionally, Kirby gains Spyro's golden horns as a hat)

**Because of course I had to throw in Kirby's Copy Ability at the end. It made too much sense.**


	15. Cynder vs Kirby

**Now Cynder takes on Kirby. And be warned, her reaction is not what you'd expect. Enjoy!**

Cynder: Is that... Kirby?

Ignitus: Yep, that's the hero of Planet Popstar alright.

Cynder: By the Ancestors. He's so CUTE! My goodness, I just want to hold this adorable little squishy guy and pinch those little cheeks. (Continues indistinguishably for a minute)

Ignitus: Wow, I did not expect that.

Cynder: Sorry about that, Kirby is just really freaking cute.

Ignitus: Cute but deadly.

Cynder: Good point. Multitude of moves, excellent recovery, and the dreaded Copy ability. No wonder he was the only one to survive the World of Light Incident.

Ignitus: And good thing too. If Galeem had captured Kirby, who knows what would have happened?!

Cynder: I really don't want to know.

Ignitus: Good thing we don't have to.

Cynder: And good thing his weakness is clear. He's a light weight.

Ignitus: Indeed. Just don't be distracted by his cuteness and both of you will be fine.

Bonus: Kirby's Copy Ability

(when Kirby uses his Copy Ability on Cynder, Kirby gains her ability to dash through Shadows across the battlefield. Additionally, Kirby gains Cynder's iron jewelry and markings as the "hat")

**And that wraps up Kirby! Next time, we barrel roll into the Lylat System to battle Fox! And yes, I did decide to have Cynder completely lose her mind over how cute Kirby actually is. We never get to see her have these little child-like moments, mostly because she really never ****_had_**** a childhood. So it seemed fitting. But either way, moving on. How will our favorite pair of dragons handle the best pilot in the Lylat System? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	16. Spyro vs Fox

**Welcome to Part I of the Labor Day Special! To kick it off, we're travelling to a fleet of Arwings to take on Fox McCloud! Let's not waste a second!**

Spyro: Alright! Fox!

Ignitus: Sounds like your excited, Spyro.

Spyro: What? I love Starfox 64!

Ignitus: I thought you said the controls sucked?

Spyro: They're finnicky, but you get used to it.

Ignitus: Fair enough. Now, Fox is an incredibly fast fighter. Speed over all is his thing. But he's no slouch with that Blaster either.

Spyro: Easily reflectable, but he's a strategist of note. Best keep watching my back around him. Especially since he can somehow manipulate fire somehow.

Ignitus: How does he do that anyways?

Spyro: Best guess, he's part Kitsune. They can do that.

Ignitus: Huh. Interesting.

Spyro: Well, the only way I could verify is to check against his father.

Ignitus: If he was still here.

Spyro: I get that feeling.

Ignitus: Your father has always been observing you, and he is proud of what you have become.

Spyro: As is Fox's dad, I'm sure.

Ignitus: I can say for certain he is.

Spyro: Alright Fox, let's do this!


	17. Cynder vs Fox

**Now Cynder takes on Fox. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Fox McCloud, captain of StarFox, we meet at last.

Ignitus: Indeed, the defender of the Lylat System is a mercenary. Hard to believe.

Cynder: Please, mercenaries aren't all bad. In fact, I can recall one, an ape named Silver... something or other, had a great respect for dragons. Was even rumored to have refused to participate in the Temple Raid because of it.

Ignitus: Really?

Cynder: Yeah. Nice guy too. Though I think he fancied me now that I think about it.

Ignitus: Odd story aside, back to business. Fox is incredibly fast, and very proficient with that blaster.

Cynder: Not to mention a fire manipulator of note. Kitsune heritage likely helps.

Ignitus: Though his blaster shots can be reflected easily.

Cynder: At the cost of being fast enough to just grab you and send you flying. Watch your back around this guy.

Ignitus: Exactly.

Cynder: Time to show this merc what I can do!

**And that concludes Part I of the Labor Day Special. For Part II, head over to Prophecy of Masks. Anyways, next time, the Pokemon enter the game, with their overrated mascot, Pikachu. To see how that goes, tune in next time! Same time... same channel!**


	18. Spyro vs Pikachu

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, the first of many Pokemon enters the arena, the electric rat that started the trend of electric rats and is the sole reason Mimikyu exists, Pikachu. Let's get started!**

Spyro: I thought I smelled a rat.

Ignitus: Looks like you're fighting Pikachu.

Spyro: Yep. I'm staring down the most overrated mascot in gaming. I always preferred Eevee personally, so much more versatile, and not to mention cuter.

Ignitus: Wow. Didn't see that coming. But that was a little harsh don't you think?

Spyro: I mean don't get me wrong, I do like Pikachu, still in my top 15 Pokemon, but you really learn to get sick of the little guy when he's EVERYWHERE! There's even a detective variant these days!

Ignitus: Fair enough.

Spyro: So, ranting aside, how exactly do I beat this thing?

Ignitus: Pikachu is an Electric type. Your Earth element should counter perfectly, given his weakness to Ground types.

Spyro: Makes sense, despite the only ones I know being rock based.

Ignitus: Keeping that in mind, use those to reflect Pikachu's Thunder, or use your own Lightning abilities to cancel the charge out.

Spyro: Time to take this electric rodent down!


	19. Cynder vs Pikachu

**Now Cynder takes on Pikachu. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Great. This place has a rat infestation. Exactly what I don't need today.

Ignitus: I take it you don't like Pikachu.

Cynder: Well, yes and no. I don't like rats for the most part, especially ones that have lightning powers. But Pikachu is... okay. Not my favorite Pokemon by any means, but he's iconic to his franchise, even if he's caused untold sorrow to my absolute favorite Pokemon, Mimikyu.

Ignitus: Mimikyu? Why Mimikyu?

Cynder: Kindred spirit thing I guess. We both just want to be loved.

Ignitus: You are. Both of you.

Cynder: Thanks Ignitus, that made my day.

Ignitus: Either way, back on track. Pikachu, as you've seen, is Electric type. While Earth may work best as a counter, Wind should do something.

Cynder: Fear would work too, I'd think. Make it too scared to even come near me.

Ignitus: True. But your Wind element will let you deflect Pikachu's Thunder.

Cynder: Alright, let's do this quickly, considering I still don't like rats.

**And that wraps up Pikachu. Next time, the green-clad cowardly ghost hunter with a heart of gold, Luigi! Personally, I can't wait to add Luigi to this story. So to see how that goes, tune in next time! Same time... same channel!**


	20. Spyro vs Luigi

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we're bringing in the other half of the Mario Brothers, that being my preferred brother of the bunch, Luigi! So, let's not waste a second. Let's do this!**

Spyro: Finally! Luigi!

Ignitus: The perennial player two himself.

Spyro: And that is just a shame. Since, if you ask me, Luigi is the superior of the two. Not only can he jump higher and hit harder, but he's arguably the more developed character of the two. Plus, anyone who can put up with Mario and still be this jovial is alright in my book.

Ignitus: True, the Super Jump Punch is a force to be reckoned with, as is the Poltergust if you get caught in the suction. But he also appears to be highly susceptible to suggestion, given the whole Mr L deal.

Spyro: If Luigi was hypnotized during that incident, then it was just his repressed emotions finally arising. Hypnosis can't make you compromise your morals after all.

Ignitus: Very good point, young dragon. Volteer would be proud. But don't go throwing the match to boost his ego.

Spyro: I wouldn't insult a worthy opponent like that.

Ignitus: Got to admire that philosophy.


	21. Cynder vs Luigi

**Now Cynder takes on Luigi. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, Luigi. We finally meet.

Ignitus: I take it you've been waiting for this match for a while.

Cynder: What can I say? I kind of feel for the guy.

Ignitus: How so?

Cynder: Constantly subjected to psychological torment whenever his psycho brother goes missing or gets an extreme deal on a mansion filled with ghosts, his worst fear, gets almost no respect from anyone save probably Daisy, and _still_ somehow maintains a joyful facade, with it barely breaking, save the whole Mr L thing, the Death Stare, or that old Negative Zone move from Brawl. Need I say more?

Ignitus: Huh. I never thought about it that way.

Cynder: Most people don't. But when you know the feeling, it's hard not to miss.

Ignitus: That got deep in a hurry. But either way, Luigi is no slouch in combat, particularly his Super Jump Punch and Poltergust.

Cynder: Alright then. Let's do this, Mr L!

**And that wraps up Luigi. Next time, a character I'm pretty sure most people first met in Smash in some form or another. I'm talking Ness from Earthbound. That's going to be... interesting. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	22. Spyro vs Ness

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we bring in the main hero of Earthbound, or Mother if you prefer. Of course, I'm talking about Ness! Let's not waste a second, Spyro's in the ring, let's do this!**

Spyro: Who's the kid? And why is he radiating such strange energy?

Ignitus: That kid is Ness, and that energy you are feeling is his PSI.

Spyro: PSI? What the heck is PSI?

Ignitus: Just a general term for psychic phenomena and abilities in his world. My guess, its similar to Elemental energy and Aether in our world.

Spyro: Okay, now I recognize this kid. But wait a second, if his moves are all PSI, why are they all labeled PK?

Ignitus: No idea. But either way, many of his attacks will hit hard, particularly PK Star Storm. But, one of them, PK Thunder, can be reflected back at him. And _that_ would really ruin his day.

Spyro: Fair enough. Time to take him down! How tough can a kid with a yoyo be anyways?

Ignitus: Tougher than you think. Don't get overconfident because of his age. He's more of a hardened warrior than he appears.

Spyro: What he lacks in age he makes up for in experience. Noted.


	23. Cynder vs Ness

**Now Cynder takes on Ness. Let's do this!**

Cynder: You have to be kidding me. They've sent a _child_ after me?!

Ignitus: You say this every time you're in any fighting game where a fighter is even slightly a minor

Cynder: Well they keep doing it! And you know how I feel about children fighting in battles like these! I mean I can handle teenagers in this, but this kid can't be more than like eight!

Ignitus: Keep in mind, Ness is no ordinary child. His PSI makes sure of that.

Cynder: PSI? What the heck is that supposed to mean?!

Ignitus: Psychic phenomena and abilities. Its a general term.

Cynder: Still doesn't make me any less apprehensive about this.

Ignitus: Fair enough. But it doesn't look like we have a choice. So keep this in mind. Ness' PK Thunder can be reflected. And that will throw him off.

Cynder: (Sighs) Alright, let's do this.

**And that wraps up Ness. Next time, Smash Bros' resident meme lord hits the track. I'm talking Captain Falcon. That's going to be ridiculous. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	24. Spyro vs Captain Falcon

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, the meme and joke lord of Smash Brothers takes center stage. Of course I'm talking about Mr. Show Me Ya Moves himself, Captain Falcon! Let's not waste a moment, let's get into this before he gets on my nerves!**

Spyro: Okay, who's the joker in the blue leather and biker helmet?

Ignitus: Hold on. Here he is. He's called Captain Falcon. Apparently he's a real fan favorite for Smash Bros.

Spyro: Pretty odd, considering F-Zero is pretty much just Starfox mixed with a racing game. In fact, didn't Fox and Falco _become_ F-Zero racers in one timeline?

Ignitus: I think that was an ending to a later game.

Spyro: It looks like being here is what made him well known.

Ignitus: Indeed. Smash Brothers was seemingly where Captain Falcon is most at home. But anyways, that's not why we're here.

Spyro: Right. So, how exactly do we defeat him?

Ignitus: Firstly beware the Falcon Punch. That's his signature move.

Spyro: Guessing he burns through a lot of racing gloves with that move. Literally.

Ignitus: Not so many as you might think. But either way, aside from that, Captain Falcon is strong and quick, but at the cost of being a close combat fighter. Keep him at a distance with Fire and Lightning and you should be fine.

Spyro: Duly noted, now to show this dork what a real fighter looks like!


	25. Cynder vs Captain Falcon

**Now Cynder takes on Captain Falcon. Let's see how this goes.**

Cynder: I'm not liking this next fighter.

Ignitus: Is everything okay, Cynder?

Cynder: Not really, this dude is giving me the creeps! What's with all the leather? Who is this guy?!

Ignitus: According to my records, he's known as Captain Falcon, a favorite on the Smash Brothers roster for some reason.

Cynder: Clearly the community doesn't see the creep factor I'm getting off this guy.

Ignitus: I'm sure somebody does, but they just get drowned out by the majority.

Cynder: Pretty likely. So, how do I kick his tail off the stage?

Ignitus: Wind is the way to go. He's strong but also quick. Close combat is his specialty. So just keep him at a distance with your Wind element. Also, beware the Falcon Punch. His signature move. That can send you flying instantly.

Cynder: Duly noted. (Suddenly turning freaked out and angry, and addressing Captain Falcon) Why are you looking at me like that...?!

Ignitus: (As Cynder resumes the battle) If you even try messing with my daughter, I will end you, Falcon!

**And that wraps up Captain Falcon. Now before anyone says anything, the way Cynder is reacting here is based solely off of the character as he appears in Smash Bros. He just gives me that "I can get away with anything because the people love me" vibe. No idea why, he just does. If he's a nice guy in F-Zero, let me know. I'm honestly curious. Anyways, next time, we finish off the Original 12 fighters with Jigglypuff! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	26. Spyro vs Jigglypuff

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we finish off the Original 12 Smash Bros fighters with possibly the strangest entry of them, Jigglypuff. So let's not waste a second! Let's do this!**

Spyro: Is Kirby trying out a new look? Because if he is, it's not working.

Ignitus: That's not Kirby. That's Jigglypuff.

Spyro: Oh, now I see it. You know, I always found it weird that Jigglypuff made the original roster out of all Pokemon.

Ignitus: Really? Why is that?

Spyro: It's so... forgettable, at least in my opinion. Maybe the anime had something to do with it, given how a Jigglypuff was a recurring problem there. At least, that's my theory.

Ignitus: That actually makes sense. Anyways, despite being a literal sentient balloon beast, however the heck that's supposed to work. There's two moves you really need to look out for with Jigglypuff. First there's Sing, which causes any opponent in it's range to fall into a deep sleep. And then there's Rest, the really deadly one. If you're not careful where it lands when _it_ falls asleep, you could be sent flying easily.

Spyro: With all these moves based around sleeping, you'd think Jigglypuff would be the Pillow Pokemon, not the Balloon Pokemon.

Ignitus: True. But, Rest does have a side effect. Jigglypuff is vulnerable to attack afterwards

Spyro: Keep my eyes open for when it gets drowsy. Got it.

Ignitus: Just don't go expecting a sleeper victory.


	27. Cynder vs Jigglypuff

**Now Cynder takes on Jigglypuff to wrap up the Original 12. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Did somebody mod in their Kirby fan character? What am I looking at here?

Ignitus: That's Jigglypuff.

Cynder: Jigglypuff is in this?

Ignitus: Has been since 1999. One of the first 12 fighters in Smash history.

Cynder: Oh, now I recognize it! Still surprises me that they put this one in. At that point there were around 200 Pokemon or so and they pick Jigglypuff? Why this one?

Ignitus: No idea.

Cynder: My guess, it has to be that Pokemon anime. Didn't that start two years earlier?

Ignitus: That does seem to be the most likely answer. Anyways, back on track. Jigglypuff may look easy, being a living balloon creature, but two of it's moves, Sing and Rest, can be devastating. Sing can make any opponent in range fall into a deep slumber, while Rest can send you flying if it lands properly.

Cynder: Sounds like Fear is the best element to use for this scenario.

Ignitus: (Confused) How so?

Cynder: The Siren Scream could quite easily startle it awake, thus negating Rest. And as for Sing, using any Fear move blocks my ability to hear, so as to avoid deafening myself.

Ignitus: That... makes a lot of sense.

Cynder: Alright then, time to pop this balloon beast!

**And that wraps up Jigglypuff! Next time, we cross into Smash Bros Melee with Princess Peach! I have a feeling Cynder is going to have some choice words for her. But to be sure, tune in next time! Same time... same channel!**


	28. Spyro vs Princess Peach

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we're going in for some hectic Melee, as the first fighter introduced in the second Smash Bros game enters the arena. That being, Princess Peach. So let's not waste a moment!**

Spyro: If it isn't the Mushroom Kingdom's perennially absent monarch.

Ignitus: You're fighting Peach I take it.

Spyro: The one and only.

Ignitus: You seem... oddly critical of Peach, Spyro. What's going on?

Spyro: Not trying to blame the victim here but, don't you think _someone_ in the Mushroom Kingdom would implement better security for their monarch after she's been kidnapped no fewer than a dozen times? If not her, then at least one of her advisers, Toadsworth for example, probably should by this point. And speaking of Toads, why are they in so many of her moves? I've seen them in at least seven, one even involving spraying spores if hit for some reason.

Ignitus: What are you suggesting?

Spyro: I don't know. Is she just hiring Bowser to kidnap her over and over again to satisfy some strange paraphilia? Are the Toads some sort of parasitic fungus bound to her will? Something seems rotten in the state of the Mushroom Kingdom, and no amount of cake can get me to look the other way.

Ignitus: (Startled) Wow.

Spyro: Again, not blaming the victim, just pointing out the strange details. That's all I'm trying to say. Though I will say if the image she's going for is grace and regality to the point of foppishness, go right ahead. I won't stop you.

Ignitus: I can see where you're coming from, young dragon. It is kind of odd. But ultimately, not why we're here.

Spyro: Good point, guess I got sidetracked in conspiracies.

Ignitus: It happens. Anyways, when fighting Peach, one of her primary attack forms is throwing vegetables at you. Bizarre I know. But when she's in the air, she can't throw anything. And watch out for her Final Smash, or you'll be out fast asleep before you know what hit you.

Spyro: Duly noted. Let's see if she lives up to the legends.


	29. Cynder vs Princess Peach

**Now Cynder takes on Peach. Let's see how this goes!**

Cynder: Well well, the princess in pink finally arrives.

Ignitus: Looking forward to battling Peach?

Cynder: Kind of. More like looking forward to giving her a little piece of my mind.

Ignitus: (Confused) What exactly do you mean?

Cynder: Don't get me wrong, I get Mario games aren't known for their story. But come on Peach! You've been the damsel in distress for 30 years, and only now have decided to put your foot down? A little odd, but if that's your thing, go on ahead I guess.

Ignitus: That was a little harsh, don't you think?

Cynder: Probably. But after being the damsel in distress during The Eternal Night, I got tired of the idea. Yet, and I'm not blaming the victim here, Peach here has been too bothered to care for 30 years? Call me crazy, but something seems odd here.

Ignitus: You and Spyro are very much alike in this regard, I see.

Cynder: Did he go off on a tirade about this too?

Ignitus: Exactly.

Cynder: I figured as much. But, hey, if she's trying to go for this image of grace, cake, and stereotypical royal femininity, go right ahead. It's not my cup of tea, but I'm not her. Though, not blaming the victim, you got to admit, this is a pretty spotty track record.

Ignitus: Agreed. This does require further investigation, but now is not the time.

Cynder: Agreed. So, how do I kick her royal tail?

Ignitus: Firstly, beware her agriculture. Namely, her strongest attack is throwing vegetables, or the occasional Bomb-omb if she gets lucky.

Cynder: So her best move is chance-based? Not exactly helping against my argument.

Ignitus: Then there's her sleep-inducing Final Smash.

Cynder: Duly noted. Let's do this, princess!

**And that wraps up Peach. Next time, her counterpart in Sarassaland, Daisy! So to see how that turns out, tune in next time! Same time... same channel!**


	30. Spyro vs Princess Daisy

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, our second Echo Fighter enters the arena, that of course being Daisy. Let's not waste a second, let's do this!**

Spyro: I'm guessing this has to be Daisy.

Ignitus: And you guess correctly, young dragon. The Princess of Sarasaland has finally arrived.

Spyro: About time she steps out of Peach's shadow.

Ignitus: On that much we agree. Considering she was all but forgotten for about a decade or so.

Spyro: Seriously?

Ignitus: Yes. To this day many still consider her a copy of Peach.

Spyro: No offense, but anyone who mistakes Daisy for Peach needs to have their eyes checked. I mean seriously! They couldn't be any more different! Daisy is a much more independent and proactive character, compared to Peach. Not to mention she isn't kidnapped as easily. One time, 30 years ago, but nothing since then. A fine demonstration of how to improve security after an incident like that. Peach could learn a thing or two from her.

Ignitus: What is it with you and security?

Spyro: Not really so much security as it is common sense. Too bad it's dead, mostly.

Ignitus: Anyways, back on track. Daisy does have similar moves to Peach, but she's got a mean arm, particularly with a golf club or tennis racket.

Spyro: Duly noted. I'll take the chivalrous route and give her a _sporting_ chance.

Ignitus: That was a bad pun, Spyro.


	31. Cynder vs Princess Daisy

**Now Cynder takes on Daisy. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, if it isn't Daisy. Princess of Sarasaland. About time she stops being a costume for Peach.

Ignitus: Let me guess, choice words?

Cynder: Not as much as with Peach. I honestly prefer Daisy over her. Much more proactive in terms of _not_ playing the damsel in distress, save that whole Tatanga thing about three decades ago. Not afraid to be... less than delicate. And plus, she's the only one who gives Luigi any sort of appreciation. A real tomboy, and I quite like it.

Ignitus: It is always good to see strong female characters becoming more prevalent.

Cynder: Now we're on the same page! Rosalina might be my Mario princess of choice, but Daisy is a close second.

Ignitus: Duly noted.

Cynder: So, what do I need to know?

Ignitus: Daisy has a heck of a forearm, if anything. So stand back if she starts wielding a golf club or tennis racket.

Cynder: Sporting, I like it. Time to show this princess the real meaning of girl power.

**And that wraps up Daisy. Next time, the dark Lord of the Koopa himself enters the arena, of course, I mean Bowser. So how's that going to go? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	32. Spyro vs Bowser

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we get a little bit villainous, as Mario's perennial antagonist comes to the plate. Of course, I mean Bowser. Let's not waste a second!**

Spyro: Whoa! Where'd the turtle come from?

Ignitus: Watch your back, Spyro. That's Bowser you're dealing with.

Spyro: Wait, as in King of the Koopa Bowser?

Ignitus: That's him.

Spyro: Okay, I get why he's here. Stress relief.

Ignitus: (Confused) Wait, what?

Spyro: He's a single parent caring for 8 kids, 7 of whom are adopted, and all of whom are also here. Not to mention he's honestly working off zero advice from his parents, given he's likely an orphan.

Ignitus: Bowser, an orphan? Where'd you get that idea?

Spyro: Think about it, whenever Yoshi faced off against Baby Bowser, who saved the little Koopa Prince's butt every time? Not his parents, his adult self, time travelling back to that moment. Seems a little bizarre don't you think?

Ignitus: (Thinking about it) That's... actually a good point.

Spyro: It really makes you reconsider how much of a "villain" Bowser really is.

Ignitus: I never thought about it that way. Anyways, back to the battle. Bowser may hit like an avalanche, but he leaves pretty big openings to be attacked. Strike strategically.

Spyro: Duly noted.


	33. Cynder vs Bowser

**Now Cynder takes on Bowser. Let's do this!**

Cynder: I thought I felt a dark aura in the room.

Ignitus: It does seem that Bowser radiates evil.

Cynder: Not to the same caliber as Malefor though. In fact, I'm barely reading evil. More like stress and sadness above all.

Ignitus: (Confused) How so?

Cynder: Well, think about it. He's got 8 kids to handle, and probably has no help from his parents, considering he's likely an orphan, and needless to say, trying to provide takes a lot out of you.

Ignitus: Good point.

Cynder: Put it all together, it just adds to the gray aura of sadness and stress. Makes you feel kind of sorry for him, in a way. I mean, he's still a bit evil, just... there's a reason behind his madness.

Ignitus: Indeed. 'Tis a sad tale. That aside, back to the fight. Bowser may hit hard, but he also leaves plenty of vulnerabilities to get hit back.

Cynder: Good thing you're talking to an expert in strategic fighting.

**And that wraps up Bowser. Next time, the classic two-in-one duo that is the Ice Climbers. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	34. Spyro vs Ice Climbers

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, an almost long forgotten duo returns for Smash, and a pair of dragons stand ready for them. That's right, the Ice Climbers. Now then, let's get moving!**

Spyro: Wait, can it be? It is! I never thought I'd see them again!

Ignitus: If I had to take a guess, you're fighting the Ice Climbers.

Spyro: Man its good to see these two again! I haven't heard from them since Brawl! Why'd they even get kicked out? People intimidated by two opponents coming for them with hammers?

Ignitus: More likely for buggy controls. You know, controlling two of them and all. Plus, there _are_ more duo fighters these days.

Spyro: Oh yeah, now that I think about it, you're right.

Ignitus: Though, in a way, they remind me very much of you and Cynder.

Spyro: How so?

Ignitus: Even when competing against each other the two of them always have each other's backs. You and Cynder act in a very similar manner. A friendly rivalry in places like this, but you would rush to protect each other at the slightest hint of an attack, physically or otherwise. It's very admirable in a way.

Spyro: Huh. I never thought about it that way.

Ignitus: A change of perspective enlightens us all. But anyways, back to the battle. You're going to want to isolate one of them, then take them out before moving onto the other one.

Spyro: Divide them to conquer. Check. Now let's do this!


	35. Cynder vs Ice Climbers

**Now Cynder faces the Ice Climbers. Let's do this!**

Cynder: A two versus one brawl, eh? This ought to be interesting.

Ignitus: I take it you're facing the Ice Climbers.

Cynder: The forgotten duo has returned at last. But then again, considering the "Everyone Is HERE" mantra of this tournament, it's no surprise. Still good to see a pair of old friends from Brawl return.

Ignitus: Indeed, a formidable pair. Not unlike Spyro and yourself now that I think about it.

Cynder: (Thinking about it) Yeah, I can kind of see it.

Ignitus: It makes sense. Despite competing against one another more than a few times, they will always turn to aid one another when the moment comes. Just like you and Spyro. A coy, flirty rivalry, yet either of you would rush to defend the other in an hour of need. It's actually very beautiful in retrospect.

Cynder: (Longingly) It really is... (Back to reality) But you have to admit just crying over their loss in a battle is no mark of dignity, particularly when everybody else applauds respectfully.

Ignitus: That's actually a good point. But, either way. If you want to beat them, it's truly a divide and conquer strategy. Separate one of them and take them out before moving onto the other.

Cynder: Got it. Time I give these two something to _really_ cry about!

**And that wraps up the Ice Climbers! Next time, the protector of Hyrulian royalty, or are they actually Hyrulian royalty? That's right, I'm talking Shiek! So how's that going to go down? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	36. Spyro vs Sheik

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we return to Hyrule to face the ever-mysterious representative of the Shiekah. Mysterious in how they are able to appear separate from Zelda herself. That's right, we're talking Sheik! So let's not waste a second!**

Spyro: Glad to see Zelda's here.

Ignitus: That's not Zelda. My notes are telling me that's someone called "Sheik".

Spyro: Yeah, but Sheik is just Zelda in disguise. Ocarina of Time already proved that. Right?

Ignitus: Alternate timeline I'm guessing, there are 3 of them after all.

Spyro: Just when I thought Hyrule Warriors ended that mess, it still comes back and bites me in the tail.

Ignitus: Oh it did. I'm not sure why Sheik is here though.

Spyro: If I had to guess, Sheik must've stuck around after the time rifts were closed.

Ignitus: More likely than not, that's the answer.

Spyro: Anyways, multiversal insanity aside, what's the battle strategy?

Ignitus: Sheik essentially functions like a shinobi, or ninja. Not a heavy hitter, but a fast one.

Spyro: And if I know shinobi like I think I do, a master of strategy. Sheik's probably been watching every fight I've had before this, gathering intel on me.

Ignitus: Indeed. Be careful young dragon.


	37. Cynder vs Sheik

**Now Cynder takes on Sheik. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Finally, Sheik.

Ignitus: I take it you've been looking forward to this battle.

Cynder: Why wouldn't I be? Sheik here embodies the shinobi in most every way. The one exception I can think of is, well for starters the white and red stand out against everything, not good for a ninja. But primarily, Sheik really knows no concept of identity concealment at all times. We know it's you Zelda.

Ignitus: Not this time, I don't think.

Cynder: Great, another multiverse situation.

Ignitus: Kind of, it seems to be a remnant of Hyrule Warriors merging timelines.

Cynder: That explains why Sheik and Zelda can be in the same room.

Ignitus: Pretty much. Anyways, back on topic, I'm guessing you know how to beat Sheik.

Cynder: Send them flying at low percentages due to low weight, stay out of the short range. Easy enough.

Ignitus: Looks like all your shinobi studies payed off

Cynder: Oh yeah it did. Let's do this, Sheik!

**And that wraps up Sheik. Next time, the character Link is always mistaken for and the person behind Sheik's mask. The Keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom, Princess of Hyrule. That's right, we're talking Zelda. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	38. Spyro vs Zelda

**Welcome to the Veterans Day Special! Today, our favorite dragons will be taking on confirmable Hyrulian royalty. That's right, we're dealing with Princess Zelda! Let's not waste a minute! Let's go!**

Spyro: Princess Zelda, we meet at last.

Ignitus: Be wary, Spyro. The Keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom is no one to be messed with.

Spyro: But something seems... off here. Wasn't Zelda a brunette before? And taller? And older? And wearing much less pink? Please don't let this be some messed up timeline nonsense!

Ignitus: Kind of. The Zelda from the last few Smash tournaments was from Twilight Princess. This variant is from A Link To The Past.

Spyro: Not again!

Ignitus: Either way, be cautious. This variant in particular is telepathic. She may try to read your mind and figure out your next move.

?: (Whispering) Spyro... Spyro...

Spyro: (As the whisper emerges) Don't look now, but I think she is.

Ignitus: (Knowing that whisper) That's not Zelda.

Spyro: Then who...? (Realizes it) CYNDER!

Cynder: (Laughing her tail off) Sorry, I couldn't resist!

Spyro: I will admit, that was funny. But be warned, payback's a...

Ignitus: Language!

Spyro: Sorry.

Ignitus: Anyways, when dealing with Zelda, beware of Din's Fire, a steerable fire attack.

Spyro: Right. Time to kick some royal tail!


	39. Cynder vs Zelda

**Now Cynder takes on Zelda. Let's do this!**

Cynder: At last, the Nintendo princess with a bit of independence!

Ignitus: I see you're a fan of Zelda then.

Cynder: Just a slight feminist thing on my part. Though I am confused. Wasn't Zelda taller before? And a brunette?

Ignitus: Different version. This one's from A Link To The Past, as opposed to Twilight Princess.

Cynder: Not another messed up timeline thing!

Ignitus: And one other note, this version appears to be telepathic.

Cynder: Trust me. My mind's not one she'll want to read.

?: I wouldn't say that. There's some good chapters in there.

Cynder: What the...? (Recognizing the voice) Really Spyro?! Really!?

Spyro: (Laughing his tail off) I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. But I did tell you payback would be coming.

Cynder: You're lucky I love you, otherwise I'd have clawed you apart.

Ignitus: Focus you two. There's one deadly thing to note about with Zelda. She has an attack called Din's Fire, which she can telepathically control.

Cynder: Duly noted. Time to see if the Triforce of Wisdom can save you, Princess!

**And that concludes Part I of the Veterans Day Special. For Part II, head on over to Prophecy of Masks. Anyways, next time, things get medical and rather confusing as Dr. Mario makes a housecall. So, what's the prognosis? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	40. Spyro vs Doctor Mario

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we're taking on the Echo Fighter that should have been, but isn't. I'm talking about Dr. Mario. So let's not waste another second!**

Spyro: Can somebody tell me why Mario's wearing a lab coat and head mirror?

Ignitus: That's Dr. Mario, apparently a different fighter.

Spyro: Hold on a second, how is this guy not an Echo Fighter?! He's literally just Mario in a lab coat! What's going on here?!

Ignitus: I don't get it either. And I will warn you, he's not the only one.

Spyro: Great. Make that two places he needs to be relabeled in.

Ignitus: Two?

Spyro: He treats viruses by throwing random medication at them. And even if it does work, those Megavitamins are likely nothing more than Vitamin C capsules! He's a homeopathic quack if you ask me.

Ignitus: You seem rather passionate on this front.

Spyro: I hold a great respect for the medical field. This guy just threw on a lab coat and calls himself a doctor. Where's your doctorate, Mario?! Oh yeah, nowhere!

Ignitus: Yikes. That's a lot of rage. But either way, back to business. Dr. Mario is surprisingly slower than regular Mario. Probably trying not to trip over that coat. But he's also stronger.

Spyro: How much do you want to bet that's because he tests those Megavitamins on himself.


	41. Cynder vs Doctor Mario

**Now Cynder takes on Dr. Mario. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Great, another impostor in medicine.

Ignitus: I take it you're no fan of Dr. Mario.

Cynder: Let's face the facts here. Firstly, he should just be Mario's Echo Fighter, since he's _literally_ just Mario in a lab coat. And secondly, I've never seen a qualified doctor treat a virus by just throwing random medicine that might just be Vitamin C capsules at it. Seems kind of like quackery to me.

Ignitus: You and Spyro think very similarly on this.

Cynder: Quite frankly, I don't blame him. This is just a bit of a mockery to medical science if you ask me. And believe me, with all these anti-vaccination movements threatening herd immunity around the world, we don't need any more of _that_.

Ignitus: Did not expect this to take that much of a turn.

Cynder: If it wasn't clear, I readily support immunization. Spyro does too.

Ignitus: I knew, just still didn't see this coming. But, back to the point. Dr. Mario here hits harder than the regular Mario, but he's also a bit slower.

Cynder: Noted. Time to send this mockery to the emergency room.

**And that wraps up Dr. Mario. Next time, a character often regarded as the worst on the roster. I'm talking Pichu. Now I don't want to see anybody trying to belittle anyone else on the vaccination issue in any post chapter content. Keep the reviews and discussions civil, please. Anyways, that issue aside, how's Pichu going to last? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	42. Spyro vs Pichu

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we're diving head first into what is widely considered the worst character in Smash Bros history. Pikachu's infant state so to speak, Pichu. Let's not waste a second!**

Spyro: Wait. Is that who I think it is?

Ignitus: Indeed it is, Spyro. Pichu is back at long last, 17 years later

Spyro: By the Ancestors! I haven't seen this little guy since Melee! Does he still have the goggles? Or was that accessory left in the dust after it evolved into Pikachu in Brawl.

Ignitus: Excuse me?

Spyro: Yeah, those blue goggles Pichu wore in Melee were on Pikachu in Brawl. So it seems likely Brawl's Pikachu is Pichu from Melee that evolved sometime offscreen.

Ignitus: That... makes a lot of sense actually.

Spyro: Yeah, passing the torch so to speak.

Ignitus: Though I was almost certain there'd be a rant over how it's the weakest character in the game or something.

Spyro: (Whispers) It is, but I don't want to hurt it's feelings anymore than anyone else already has! Is it any wonder Pichu hasn't been seen since Melee with an attitude like that towards the little guy?

Ignitus: Oh. That's very nice of you, Spyro. Anyways, Pichu is still learning to harness it's vast electrical potential, and resultantly will take damage any time it uses electric attacks. But it's fast to make up for that.

Spyro: Keep an eye on it for a grab after it dashes. Roger that.


	43. Cynder vs Pichu

**Now Cynder takes on Pichu. Let's not waste a second!**

Cynder: Great. The electric rat reproduced.

Ignitus: Sounds like you're dealing with Pichu.

Cynder: As annoying as it's evolved form is, I have to say, Pichu is one of my favorites.

Ignitus: Really? I thought you were into Dark and Ghost types.

Cynder: I am. But... just look at it! It's so freaking cute!

Ignitus: Fair enough. Though the facade of cuteness hides it's true strength. Speed. Pichu is an incredibly fast fighter.

Cynder: At the cost of being a featherweight.

Ignitus: That, and it still hasn't learned to harness it's electrical potential, and as such will damage itself when using electric attacks.

Cynder: That's terrible! I feel so bad for the little guy. No wonder he hasn't shown up since Melee, people have been mocking the poor thing for 17 years! It's okay little guy, you're special in your own right.

Ignitus: Wow... that was incredibly... maternal of you, Cynder.

Cynder: Is that a problem?

Ignitus: No... just surprising.

Cynder: Fair enough. Time to give this electric rodent some tough love.

**And that wraps up Pichu. Next time, we head back to the Lylat System, for Star Fox's second in command, Falco. Now that's going to be interesting. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	44. Spyro vs Falco

**Welcome to this year's Thanksgiving Update. Just a little thing I put together to thank you guys for coming around and reading my craziness every week. Anyways, enough of my sentimental stuff, we're here for the second in command of Starfox Squadron. Of course, I mean Falco. So let's do this!**

Ignitus: Be forewarned, Spyro. Your current opponent is probably one of the deadliest in this tournament.

Spyro: No need to be too worried, Ignitus. Falco was one of those opponents I wouldn't dream of underestimating.

Ignitus: I had a feeling that was the case, just had to be sure on my part. Especially considering Falco's old ties to the galactic underworld.

Spyro: So he _was_ a former gang leader. I knew I was right! (Offscreen) Hey, Sparx! You owe me five bucks!

Ignitus: You had a bet going?

Spyro: Long story.

Ignitus: Either way, you already thus know that Falco is no slouch in a brawl. But be warned, he's also a pyromancer.

Spyro: Him too? At least Fox's fire power was understandable, given likely kitsune heritage. What, is Falco part Phoenix then?

Ignitus: Probably.

Spyro: (Thinking about it) Yeah, that makes sense. Alright then, time to fry this bird's feathers!


	45. Cynder vs Falco

**Now Cynder takes on Falco. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, looks like I'm not the only one with a dark past around here

Ignitus: You're fighting Falco I take it?

Cynder: Yep, the avian Godfather's my adversary this time.

Ignitus: To be fair, his gang ties are in the past. He's gone legit with Star Fox.

Cynder: The mercenaries.

Ignitus: (Thinks about it) Good point.

Cynder: Just the way the world works. You may leave the dark corners of the world, but they never leave you. Especially if you were forced into them.

Ignitus: I thought you and Falco seemed like kindred spirits.

Cynder: And now you know why.

Ignitus: I find both of you redeemed if that's any consolation.

Cynder: Thanks, Ignitus.

Ignitus: Either way, back to the point. Falco is obviously no slouch in battle, as you have no doubt guessed. Keep him at a distance, and especially beware his pyromancy.

Cynder: No wonder he always manages to escape. He's got to be part Phoenix to be that lucky.

Ignitus: Seems likely.

Cynder: Alright, time to make this bird an offer he can't refuse.

**And that wraps up Part I of the Thanksgiving Update. For Part II, head on over to Prophecy of Masks. Anyways, with Falco concluded, next time, a character I've wanted to put in for ages, the first representative of Fire Emblem: Marth! So be sure to tune back in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	46. Spyro vs Marth

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, one of my favorite Smash characters enters the fray. A favorite primarily because I love his franchise. It's time, Marth has arrived. Let's not waste a moment!**

Spyro: (Completely caught off guard) Is that...?

Ignitus: Indeed it is, Spyro. It's...

Spyro: Prince Marth of Atlea! Keeper of the Fire Emblem! Wielder of the Falchion!

Ignitus: Wait, you know him already?

Spyro: Know him? I've been preparing for this moment since we got invited to this tournament! Marth has always been a hero to me. It is an honor to meet the legend himself in combat.

Ignitus: Huh. Didn't see that one coming. I had a feeling you were going to say something about him just killing dragons without getting to know them or something.

Spyro: The dragons he ended were all evil, just like Malefor was. Frankly, I wouldn't have minded finishing them off if I was called upon to do so.

Ignitus: I will admit, that is rather noble. Being willing to defend a realm you aren't of from your own kind if they choose to threaten it.

Spyro: Thanks, Ignitus.

Ignitus: Now, back to the point. Marth does more damage with the tip of the Falchion than any other part of the blade. Watch out at mid range resultantly.

Spyro: Alright. Let's do this!


	47. Cynder vs Marth

**Now Cynder takes on Marth. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Prince Marth?! I... I was unprepared to meet a legendary hero in combat.

Ignitus: It seems both of you apparently idolize Marth.

Cynder: A heroic prince determined to regain his kingdom through sheer determination, and only the first in a long line of heroes, many of whom are also present. Chosen to wield the great sword Falchion and to protect the ancient relic of the Fire Emblem. The epitome of classical heroism, and continues to be respected to this day. How could we not give such immense respect to a hero this deserving? It's an honor to share the stage with him or any of his legacy.

Ignitus: I... wow. That was not what I expected. But now that you bring it up, I can see it.

Cynder: I had a feeling of that.

Ignitus: Anyways, back to the point. Marth is most dangerous at mid range, given the unique property of the Falchion delivering more damage from the tip of the sword than anywhere else.

Cynder: Add to that an impressive counter, and range is clearly the best way to go.

Ignitus: Agreed.

Cynder: Alright then. Let us engage in honorable combat!

**And that wraps up Marth. If it wasn't clear already, I freaking love Fire Emblem. Awakening got me hooked, and if I ever go into Smash, it'll be with a Fire Emblem character as my main. Probably Robin, Lucina, Ike, or maybe Chrom now that he's in the game. Anyways, next time, Echo Fighter 3 enters the arena, Marth's impersonator in Awakening, Lucina! I'm really excited for that one, and I hope you guys are too! So be sure to tune in for that one! Same time... same channel!**


	48. Spyro vs Lucina

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we are diving straight into my absolute favorite Fire Emblem game, that being Fire Emblem Awakening. This was the first Fire Emblem game I ever played and I still adore the series to this day. And fittingly enough, we're starting with one of my favorite chracters, Lucina. So let's not waste a second! Let's do this!**

Spyro: Wait, is that who I think it is?

Ignitus: If you're thinking Lucina, then you're correct.

Spyro: YES! I have been waiting for this opportunity for _ages_ now!

Ignitus: I don't think I've ever seen you this excited for a battle.

Spyro: What can I say? I loved Fire Emblem Awakening, and Lady Lucina here was one of the best characters in it!

Ignitus: Actually, I can kind of see similarities between you two now that I think about it. You both acted as a beacon of hope for your respective factions in the depths of their greatest despair. Though Lucina did so through using the name of her ancestor, Marth.

Spyro: Well, when you're facing the Fell Dragon Grima in the distant future, you've got to do all you can to boost morale.

Ignitus: Isn't that the truth.

Spyro: And there we have another reason I've awaited this battle. I'm not the only one who's manipulated time in this game anymore!

Ignitus: I'd actually forgotten you could do that.

Spyro: Probably because I don't do it often.

Ignitus: Good call. Anyways, Lucina's Parallel Falchion doesn't do as much damage at the tip as Marth's sword does. But don't expect that to be a big advantage. She's an incredibly balanced fighter otherwise.

Spyro: Duly noted. Now, it's time to do this. (To Lucina) Might I have this duel, milady?

Ignitus: At least he's chivalrous about it.


	49. Cynder vs Lucina

**Now Cynder takes on Lucina. Let's do this!**

Cynder: At last we meet, Lady Lucina of Ylisse.

Ignitus: It seems this battle is a widely awaited one.

Cynder: Is it any surprise? Lucina is one of the most recognized female characters in all of gaming that _isn't_ a damsel in distress or utterly useless in a fight! A truly noble warrior that isn't afraid to be sensitive, once she warms up to you that is.

Ignitus: Now that I think about it, you two are kind of similar in that regard.

Cynder: Not just in that. We both started while wearing a mask...

Ignitus: (Worried about Cynder's mental state) Cynder, are you... feeling okay?

Cynder: (Sighs) Just... having a bad day is all. Long story, but not really important to defeating Lady Lucina here.

Ignitus: I'm just worried about my daughter, that's all.

Cynder: (Slightly cheering up) I know, Dad. So, how do I kick her noble tail?

Ignitus: While the tip of her Parallel Falchion isn't as dangerous as the tip of Marth's blade, Lucina overall is still a much more balanced fighter.

Cynder: Duly noted. Now let's do this, milady.

**And that wraps up Lucina. Next time, one of the strangest inclusions in Smash history. The one game contender known as Young Link. Why was he even in Melee? No idea. But what will our favorite dragons have to combat when he steps into the arena? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	50. Spyro vs Young Link

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we are confronted with another long lost fighter, having only made an appearance in one other game prior to Ultimate, way back in Melee came the ever confusing fighter known as Young Link. And today, it's his turn in the arena! So let's not waste a second! Here we go!**

Spyro: Okay, who's the kid? Did somebody forget to tell him Halloween is over?

Ignitus: That's no ordinary child. My records refer to him as "Young Link".

Spyro: Wait, there's _two _Links in this tournament?!

Ignitus: And right now, you're looking at the one who allows that as a possibility.

Spyro: Wait, _he's_ the one who broke the Zelda Timeline!?

Ignitus: Yep. With his actions as the Hero of Time, his world's timeline was split in three. The original one he came from, the version he left as an adult to return to his timeline, and one where he failed to defeat Ganondorf.

Spyro: Alright then, this fight just got personal! Do you have any idea how many headaches this kid has caused me?! Not to mention the sheer amount of damage he's caused by screwing with history?!

Ignitus: I don't think he does. But, back on track. Young Link is, since he's a child, much lighter than his adult counterpart. It should be much easier to knock him off the stage.

Spyro: Got it. Time to give this kid a lesson in the dangers of meddling with time!


	51. Cynder vs Young Link

**Now Cynder takes on Young Link. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Okay, this tournament is getting a little ridiculous now.

Ignitus: How so?

Cynder: They've let a kid in a Link costume enter! And you _know_ how I feel about children fighting in something like this!

Ignitus: They have good reason this time.

Cynder: They do?

Ignitus: That's a Younger variation of Link, last seen in Melee. His sole appearance before now, alongside Pichu.

Cynder: There's two Links here now? Great, here comes a timeline migraine.

Ignitus: Then prepare for it to get worse. Young Link here is the reason the Zelda Timeline is split in three.

Cynder: Seriously? This kid broke the timeline?

Ignitus: Yes. In stopping Ganondorf's plan, or failing to, the timeline splits in three, including the one he came from.

Cynder: Okay, my head is hurting just thinking about it. How do I kick this kid's tail for all of this?

Ignitus: Young Link doesn't have the reach or weight of his older counterpart, but he is faster. Keep that in mind.

Cynder: Gladly. Now it's time to give this kid a real headache!

**And that wraps up Young Link. Next time, the wielder of the Triforce of Power, perennial antagonist of Link and Zelda. That's right, Ganondorf. Looks like things are going to get dark next time, so be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	52. Spyro vs Ganondorf

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, Spyro and Cynder face off one of the greatest evils they've faced yet. The Great King of Evil himself, Ganondorf. Let's not waste a second, mostly because the evil vibe he's giving off is creeping me out. Let's do this!**

Spyro: What on... Ganondorf is in this?!

Ignitus: Indeed, young dragon. Ganon, particularly in this incarnation, is no doubt one of the strongest threats you've ever faced.

Spyro: Wait, this _incarnation_? Is this some more multiverse nonsense?!

Ignitus: No, this is well older than the timeline split. Ganon is the continual reincarnation of Demise, an ancient evil that threatened Hyrule millennia ago. Upon his defeat at the hands of the original Link and the Goddess Hylia, he trapped them and himself in an eternal cycle of continuous reincarnation. This particular incarnation, Ganondorf, is known to most as the Great King of Evil. Specifically though he's a warlock born to the Gerudo, which are primarily female save for one male born every 100 years.

Spyro: Thank goodness Link and Zelda continually keep getting reincarnated as well.

Ignitus: You know, now that I think about it, this sort of reminds me of you, Cynder, and Malefor.

Spyro: Really?

Ignitus: Think about it. One the eternal hero, one has the power to seal them away given by another entity, and the third is the ultimate evil.

Spyro: Huh. I can kind of see it.

Ignitus: It is interesting how the same themes get repeated across many worlds, in different forms.

Spyro: Makes you realize we aren't so different after all.

Ignitus: Very true.

Spyro: So, philosophizing aside, how do I kick Ganondorf back to reincarnation?

Ignitus: Be wary of getting close. Ganondorf is probably the most aggressive heavyweight here, with Bowser and Ridley probably in second and third. If you see him prepping to attack, get out of the way. But once he attacks, he's open for a counter. So get in quickly.

Spyro: Right. Time to give this guy a _real_ calamity!


	53. Cynder vs Ganondorf

**Now Cynder takes on Ganondorf. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Ganondorf?!

Ignitus: Indeed it is, Cynder. The ultimate evil of Hyrule has made his way here.

Cynder: (Shudders) Just looking at him gives me serious Malefor vibes.

Ignitus: That's really not surprising, given they are pretty similar. Ganon, the holder of the Triforce of Power. Malefor, keeper of Dark Aether.

Cynder: A power he sadly passed on to me.

Ignitus: And one which you use well against your enemies.

Cynder: Doesn't mean it's not a curse. It burns away at my very soul. Which is why I rarely use it, so I don't end up like Malefor or Ganondorf over here.

Ignitus: True. Both of them did let the power they hold go to their heads, at the cost of any chance of goodness within them. But, is it fair to claim that with Ganon? Given he's the reincarnation of Demise, a _literal_ demon. Did he have a chance? We may never know.

Cynder: I say he might have, but then he got the Triforce of Power. The absolute worst part of the Triforce to end up in the hands of someone shunned by his own society. You know, being the only male Gerudo in existence for the next 100 years.

Ignitus: You speak the truth Cynder. But either way, back to the point. Be wary of getting in close to Ganondorf, he's undoubtedly the most aggressive heavyweight here.

Cynder: Dodge and get in after he attacks. Got it. Time to send this creep into his next life cycle!

**And that wraps up Ganondorf. Next time, we venture back to the realm of Pokemon, for one of my absolute favorites of the franchise, Mewtwo. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	54. Spyro vs Mewtwo

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we welcome in a fighter I've been looking forward to for some time. Today, one of my actual favorite Pokemon, a solid Number 2, enters the ring, as Spyro and Cynder take on Mewtwo. So let's not waste a second! **

Spyro: Wait a second, is that Mewtwo?!

Ignitus: It cannot be! I thought he was banished after Melee!

Spyro: Didn't he come back in Smash 4?

Ignitus: (Thinking about it) Oh yeah, he did.

Spyro: Though, I don't think he was even trying in that tournament really.

Ignitus: Probably not. I'm willing to bet he was enjoying not fighting all the time.

Spyro: Leaves more time for him to continue his search for a purpose in life.

Ignitus: I guess it does. (Thinks about that) Never expected this discussion to turn philosophical.

Spyro: Neither did I. But philosophizing aside, how do I beat this walking science experiment?

Ignitus: Notably, beware it's Confusion move.

Spyro: Definitely. That move alone was powerful enough to temporarily deflect Galeem's attacks. Not for long enough though.

Ignitus: Indeed. And aside from blocking projectiles, Confusion can send fighters flying.

Spyro: Duly noted. Time to take this guy down!


	55. Cynder vs Mewtwo

**Now Cynder takes on Mewtwo. Let's get into this!**

Cynder: Mewtwo...

Ignitus: (Sensing something is off) Are you feeling okay, Cynder?

Cynder: Actually, I'm feeling pretty good believe it or not. Better than usual. Probably because of my opponent.

Ignitus: (Confused and kind of scared) How so?

Cynder: Well, Mewtwo and I have a lot more in common than you'd think. Both given immense power by controversial and often dangerous means, both lost for a purpose in this crazy world for quite some time. Both now trying to use the power they've been given for something better, with that being a relative term.

Ignitus: (Thinks about it) I can kind of see it. I'm more worried about your mental state, though...

Cynder: (A little more jovially) No need to be, Dad. I'm feeling a lot better since the last time we talked. Spyro and I talked things out, and now I'm ready to get back in this competition.

Ignitus: (With a sigh of relief) You have no idea how good it is to hear that.

Cynder: I'll take your word for that. So how do I defeat the walking science experiment over here?

Ignitus: You're probably aware that Mewtwo's move Confusion was strong enough to momentarily deflect Galeem's assault. And if it hits you, you're going to go flying. So keep an eye out for that.

Cynder: Gladly. Now let's kick this clone's tail!

**And that wraps up Mewtwo. Next time, we return to Fire Emblem to take on another character who returned to Smash 4 as DLC, specifically to complete the Fire Emblem collection. I'm talking about Roy! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	56. Spyro vs Roy

**Welcome to Part I of the New Years Special! A little thing I put together to thank each and every one of you for reading my madness throughout 2019, and looking forward to what's to come in 2020. Anyways, today, Spyro and Cynder are going up against the forgotten character of Fire Emblem, at least in terms of Smash representation. I'm talking Roy. So let's not waste a minute! Let's get this started!**

Spyro: I can tell this is a Fire Emblem character. But I can't put my finger on their identity.

Ignitus: Hold on, here he is. His name is Roy. But he goes by the nickname "The Young Lion"

Spyro: "Young Lion"? Where'd he get that from? I guess the blazing red hair helps with the lion aesthetic, looking like a mane and all that.

Ignitus: No doubt the young part derives from him being rather young. Only about 15.

Spyro: Fifteen?! And already worthy to carry the Falchion? Now that is someone not to be messed with!

Ignitus: That's not a Falchion. It's called the Binding Blade. And it isn't really a Falchion counterpart either. It's really more like the Fire Emblem itself with the sheer power behind it, and it actually contains a version of it.

Spyro: Huh. Good to know. Wonder why we haven't seen more of him?

Ignitus: A lot of people seem to think he's a Marth clone. Even competitors in this very tournament.

Spyro: That seems frankly asinine.

Igntius: I am inclined to agree.

Spyro: So, how do I kick his tail?

Ignitus: Firstly, beware his sword. While the Binding Blade itself cannot kill, as it reflects the soul of the user. But it was especially made for piercing dragon scales. Keep your distance.

Spyro: Time to see what this kid can do!


	57. Cynder vs Roy

**Now Cynder takes on Roy to wrap up Part I. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Why does this guy seem familiar to me?

Ignitus: I see you're battling Roy.

Cynder: (Finally recognizing her opponent) Oh, it's Roy! Now I remember him! I haven't seen this guy since Melee! Which is a real shame, he was always one of my preferred fighters.

Ignitus: Really?

Cynder: Yep. A Marth clone he is not. And plus, I do love the message of the Binding Blade. It reflects the user's soul, and thus will not kill Roy's opponent. The level of restraint that symbolizes is remarkable. He won't even destroy the greatest evils, preferring to seal them instead.

Ignitus: I agree, Roy's heart truly roars. Probably why he's called "The Young Lion".

Cynder: Wait, why "The _Young_ Lion"?

Ignitus: Oh I was afraid you were going to ask that.

Cynder: Please don't tell me I'm fighting a child again.

Ignitus: More like a teenager. He's 15.

Cynder: 15? (Sighs) As much as it kills me, I can handle 15. So, how do I kick his tail?

Ignitus: You really need to beware the Binding Blade. While it cannot be used to kill, it is specifically designed to pierce dragon scales.

Cynder: Duly noted. Time to show this Young Lion the power dragons hold!

**And that wraps up Part I of the New Years Special. For Part II, head for Prophecy of Masks. So, who's the first combatant of 2020? Well, we're staying in Fire Emblem, but we're fighting the character I was probably the most excited to actually see enter this game. We're going back to Awakening to take on Chrom! Needless to say, I can't wait for that to go up! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	58. Spyro vs Chrom

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we ring in 2020's first update with my absolute favorite Echo Fighter. The leader of the Shepherds from Fire Emblem Awakening. I'm talking Chrom! Let's not waste a minute, because I'm frankly too excited to wait any longer!**

Spyro: Is that who I think it is?!

Ignitus: Indeed it is, Spyro. Chrom, Prince of the Halidom of Ylisse.

Spyro: What even is a halidom?

Ignitus: Its really a sanctuary. Otherwise its an archaic term for a theocracy, or government run by religious authority.

Spyro: Huh. You learn something new every day. But that does explain how his sister Emmeryn, a priestess, rules the place.

Ignitus: Indeed it does. Though they are both descendants of Marth, the Hero King.

Spyro: No wonder he leads the Shepherds so well!

Chrom: Coming from you, Spyro, that's an honor.

Ignitus: What the...?!

Spyro: How'd you get here?!

Chrom: Borrowed one of Robin's tomes. Don't tell him.

Spyro: Your secret's safe with me, Prince Chrom.

Ignitus: Got bothered of bothering Palutena?

Chrom: Not trying that trick again. She knows I'm competing.

Spyro: I don't blame you.

Chrom: The minute I heard you and Cynder entered this tournament, I just had to speak with both of you. Amd the message is simple: Welcome to the Shepherds, you've earned it.

Spyro: Cynder and I, Shepherds?

Chrom: I couldn't think of any better candidates. And as a fellow Shepherd, I wish you luck, both of you.

Spyro: The same to you and Robin, Prince Chrom.

Ignitus: Now that that's happened, a little pointer. Chrom's Falchion isn't as strong at Marth's Exalted Falchion, but I'd still avoid getting hit by it.

Spyro: Duly noted. Time to show Prince Chrom what I can do!


	59. Cynder vs Chrom

**Now Cynder takes on Chrom. Let's not waste a second!**Cynder: No way! Its Prince Chrom!

Ignitus: Indeed, the Prince of the Halidom of Ylisse has at last arrived. Wonder why he wasn't here with Robin?

Cynder: Running Ylisse after Emmeryn's demise takes a huge chunk out of your schedule.

Ignitus: True it does.

Cynder: Side note, who'd you get to marry Chrom in Awakening? I ended up with Sumia.

Spyro: I tried for Sully, but my luck was horrible and I got Maribelle.

Ignitus: I had a female protagonist, so they married Chrom.

Chrom: Sounds like Cynder got history right.

Cynder: Prince Chrom!? Okay, this is awkward...

Chrom: No issues here. Lucina always loved the story of my proposal to Sumia. Maybe because it always followed a war story.

Cynder: Sounds just like Lady Lucina.

Ignitus: What brings you here, Chrom?

Cynder: A special message for Cynder. By virtue of your heroism and unwavering determination in protecting those you care about from harm, it is my honor to declare you and Spyro both members of the Shepherds

Cynder: I... We... we're honored, Prince Chrom.

Chrom: The honor is ours, Cynder. Though some of us, Vaike mostly, are still doubtful of your skill. So consider this your membership test.

Cynder: Well then, this should assuage their worries.

Chrom: Let's see if you live up to the legends.

Ignitus: Fair note for this test: Chrom's Falchion is slightly weaker than the Exalted Falchion used by his ancestor Marth.

Cynder: Duly noted. Time to show them I am a worthy Shepherd!

**And that wraps up Chrom. Man it felt good looking back at Awakening again for this character specifically. Anyways, next time, we go from a highly detailed RPG heart-throb to a guy with hardly any detail at all, since he's fully 2D. We're talking Mr. Game Watch! The final character from Melee is about to enter the arena, so be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	60. Spyro vs Mr Game And Watch

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we are delving into the literal strangest character to appear in Smash history, as well as the final entrant from Melee, the two dimensional being that is the only essentially original playable character in Smash Bros: Mr. Game and Watch. Yes I do know he's _based _on the Game and Watch Gallery of games, but he really is original to Smash otherwise. Now enough dallying, let's do this!**

Spyro: Okay what am I looking at here? I can't even see anyone!

Ignitus: You can't see your opponent?

Spyro: Nope. Is this some sort of microscopic thing?

Ignitus: Its not. I can see them. You're fighting Mr. Game and Watch.

Spyro: Mr. Game and Watch?

Ignitus: He's meant to be a representative from the Game and Watch Gallery, a series of simple handheld games that doubled at watches.

Spyro: Oh, now I recognize him! I should have remembered he's two dimensional! Should be easy to send him flying resultantly.

Ignitus: Even so, he has one critical trick up his sleeve.

Spyro: That being?

Ignitus: His Judge attack. If cornered, Mr. Game and Watch will hit his opponent with a sign randomly numbered between 1 and 9. If he pulls a 9, any fighter in this tournament will go flying off the stage. No exceptions.

Spyro: So he's betting everything on an 11% chance for an instant KO? Seems like a poor strategy to me.

Ignitus: It may be, but still be wary of it.

Spyro: Let's see if he can luck his way out of this one!


	61. Cynder vs Mr Game And Watch

**Now Cynder takes on Mr. Game and Watch. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Is that shadow... standing up?

Ignitus: That's no shadow, he's called Mr. Game and Watch. An amalgamation of the various situations of the Game and Watch Gallery.

Cynder: No wonder he's two dimensional. Looks like a swift gust of Wind is all I'll need to send him flying, if aimed carefully.

Ignitus: Being two dimensional may be an easy weakness to exploit, it still is not wise to corner him.

Cynder: Why not?

Ignitus: That's when he pulls out the Judge attack.

Cynder: Judge attack?

Ignitus: Mr. Game and Watch will hit his opponent with a sign randomly numbered 1 through 9. Just hope you don't get hit with a 9. That is an instant KO on any fighter.

Cynder: Looks like the odds are in my favor then. He's only got an 11% chance of that happening at all. This should be a walk in the park.

Ignitus: Be cautious either way. He's a tricky one.

Cynder: Then he's about to learn, so am I.

**And that wraps up Mr. Game and Watch! Next time, we prepare for a Brawl, as Meta Knight arrives to rep Smash 3. Now that will be a matchup worth waiting for! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	62. Spyro vs Meta Knight

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom, today we enter section 3 of this series with our first fighter from Super Smash Brothers Brawl, that being the captain of the ****_Halberd_****, Kirby's questionable ally, and keeper of the sword Galaxia, Meta Knight. But before we get into it, a note. Yesterday, it was revealed that Smash Ultimate will be getting 6 more DLC Fighters now that the initial 5 have been revealed. My current calculations put the end of this story during the holidays this year, and adding all 6 new fighters puts the end at the end of next January. But, with the release timeframe of these 6 currently set to end when 2021 does, I'm simply unsure that we'll be able to put all 6 in. But I will put in as many as I feasibly can. You have my word on that. Now enough future talk, let's not wait another moment for Meta Knight's entrance. Here we go!**

Spyro: Wait, is that Meta Knight?!

Ignitus: Indeed it is. If I remember correctly, was he heavily involved during the Subspace Emissary incident?

Spyro: The _Halberd_ pretty much served as the villains' base of operations during the endgame, after it was taken from Meta Knight here. Otherwise, he was really an ally to stopping Tabuu and his forces.

Ignitus: Ally, but his vanity is clear. The ship resembling his face and all.

Spyro: Sure he may be slightly vain in _that_ regard, but we can't forget how much he cares for the crew of his ship. Considering after Kirby pretty much nukes the thing from orbit, Meta Knight does let his crew know they are going to die and should be leaving. But when they don't, he just apologizes for costing them their lives because they chose to be loyal.

Ignitus: Indeed, Meta Knight is a warrior worthy of respect, even if his methods are misguided from time to time.

Spyro: On that we can both agree. So how do I kick his tail honorably then?

Ignitus: Keep an eye on his spin and quick blade attacks. Shield yourself until you see and opening, then strike.

Spyro: Got it. Alright Meta Knight, time to break that mask!


	63. Cynder vs Meta Knight

**Now Cynder takes on Meta Knight. Let's get started!**

Cynder: At long last. Meta Knight.

Ignitus: You really seem to like masked opponents. What's up with that?

Cynder: An air of mystery is something I highly appreciate. Something I recall trying to keep up as the Terror of the Skies. Trying to only be seen vaguely or from a distance. Keeping the people in a constant sense of dread. Not fully knowing what was coming for them at any given moment. I will admit, I still try to do that while at war.

Ignitus: Okay, that was honestly terrifying.

Cynder: Exactly the point. (Sensing Ignitus is confused) What? Sometimes embracing darkness can have a good effect. Rarely, but it can.

Ignitus: Oh, I don't doubt that, considering Meta Knight really uses that idea to great effect.

Cynder: The cloak adds to that. So how do we end his mystery effect?

Ignitus: Beware his sword Galaxia. Especially if he starts spinning with it. Keep yourself shielded and wait for an opening.

Cynder: Right. Now let's see what lies beneath the mask.

**And that wraps up Meta Knight. I will admit, probably not my best character entry, but I still feel confident about it. Anyways, next time a character I have long been waiting to do. One of the two characters who had an inspiration from the series. That being Pit! So that update will also have the Palutena's Guidance for Spyro and Cynder, as well as hopefully being among the funnier ones. How's that going to go? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	64. Spyro vs Pit

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, one of the fighters who inspired this series enters the ring. That's right. It's time, Pit has landed. And as I stated at the beginning of the series, when we arrive at either fighter who inspired this series, we'll get a counterpoint for their respective variant. So today, Palutena is also going to be guiding Pit on fighting Spyro and Cynder. So let's not waste a second! Here we go!**

Spyro: Pit's here? No wonder my allergies are going crazy!

Ignitus: Allergies?

Spyro: I'm allergic to feathers. So let's wrap this up quickly before I start sneezing.

Ignitus: Straight to the point then.

Palutena: Where's the fun in that, Ignitus?

Spyro: How the heck are you in my head right now?!

Palutena: I can't reveal all my secrets, now can I?

Spyro: Okay then, _why_ are you in my head right now?

Palutena: Just trying to keep these from getting boring.

Pit: Wait, is it really him? Is Spyro really joining the battle again?

Ignitus: How is Pit doing this now?!

Viridi: Spyro. I would like to personally ask you to join the Forces of Nature in our mission to save the ecosystems of this world from those meddling humans.

Pit: Viridi, I don't think Spyro's interested in your group.

Palutena: If it's even really him, since there's like seven of them at this rate.

Viridi: That's what they all say.

Ignitus: This is getting...

Pit: Spyro! It's good to see you again! Wait, where's Sparx? Wasn't he with you last time?

Spyro: What...?

Palutena: He probably left Sparx at home. He really doesn't serve as a health indicator anymore.

Spyro: That's it! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Bonus: Palutena's Guidance: Spyro

Pit: No way! It's Spyro!

Palutena: The Purple Dragon of Legend has found his way here at last.

Viridi: I guess he finally got my message.

Pit: Message?

Viridi: Given dragons draw their power from nature itself, I figured he'd be an ideal candidate for the Forces of Nature.

Pit: Spyro's too much of a hero to join your genocide campaign!

Viridi: Once he sees what these humans have done to the planet, I have a feeling he'll disagree with you.

Spyro: Yeah, I stand with Pit on this one.

Pit: Told you.

Viridi: What?! I thought for _sure_ you were here to join! Why do you stand against us?!

Spyro: Firstly, I am not going to nor will I ever be anyone's weapon of mass destruction, which I _know_ was the only reason you really tried to recruit me. Secondly, I stand against you and your band of ecoterrorists, not the two characters genuinely trying to help the world. And thirdly, humans are starting to try and fix the problems they're ancestors caused.

Viridi: Oh yeah? Name _one_ human who is honestly _trying_ to get the rest of their destructive species to save the environment.

Spyro: Greta. Thunberg.

Viridi: Who?

Spyro: Exactly. And now that Viridi's recruitment attempt has failed, let's see what Pit here is capable of.

Pit: Don't hold back, Spyro. I can take it!

Spyro: If I don't, you'll be dead.


	65. Cynder vs Pit

**Now Cynder takes on Pit. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, look who it is, the soldier of the blinding light.

Ignitus: Sounds like you're battling Pit then.

Cynder: I don't understand how anyone can take this army of light seriously. I mean, I know Pit is no kid, but he acts like one. And then there's Palutena, a complete joker of a Goddess, but at least one that can handle herself in a fight, after 25 years.

Palutena: Now I'm honestly confused, should I be flattered or offended?

Cynder: What the...?!

Palutena: I'm only joking with you, Cyndy. Good to see you again.

Cynder: For the last time, just call me Cynder.

Palutena: What? Am I not allowed to give you a pet name?

Cynder: There's only one person with that privilege.

Palutena: Fair enough. How is Spyro by the way?

Cynder: Didn't you interact with him earlier?

Palutena: What makes you say that?

Cynder: Why else would he be screaming "get out of my head" at the top of his lungs?

Palutena: To be fair, Pit and Viridi got in as well.

Cynder: Should I be worried they'll show up too?

Palutena: Viridi's probably still throwing a tantrum after Spyro called her an eco-terrorist and Pit, he's honestly kind of afraid of you.

Cynder: I don't blame him...

Ignitus: Way to go and break her heart, Palutena.

Pit: If it means anything, I don't just fear you.

Cynder: What?

Pit: I mean sure, your days as Terror of the Skies are terrifying beyond all reason. But for everything after that, that's just mad props for redemption.

Palutena: Aw, that was really sweet, Pit.

Cynder: As much as I agree, that doesn't mean I'm going easy on him.

Bonus: Palutena's Guidance: Cynder.

Pit: Wait, is that Cynder?!

Palutena: The Terror of the Skies herself.

Viridi: I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MALEFOR FOR HER CREATION!

Pit: Wow, I had no idea you were a fan of hers, Viridi.

Viridi: I'm not! Does she have any idea how much her exposure to the darkness is breaking her world's ecosystem!? There should only be one dragon able to wield more than one element, yet Malefor just goes and creates a super-powered abomination!

Pit: Oh, grow a heart Viridi!

Viridi: I swear if she were here and facing me, I'd rip her to pieces for merely existing!

Cynder: Start ripping then, hippie!

Viridi: (Shrieks in terror)

Pit: (Amidst bursts of laughter) Good one Cynder! That had to be... the best prank... I've ever seen! (Continues laughing off screen)

Cynder: Just giving the eco-terrorist a taste of her own fear-derived medicine.

Palutena: I admit, that was hilarious.

**And that wraps up Pit. Now I do know there really wasn't much wisdom shared here, but truth be told, the mirror match Palutena's Guidance had to be one of the funniest, so I decided to double down in the humor on this one, so there's really not much else to this one. A bit of levity never hurt anyone. By the way, there is a pair of references in Palutena's Guidance on Cynder. One to Palutena's Guidance on another fighter, and the other to something completely separate. Bonus points to anyone who can figure them both out. So, next time, things take on a strange mirror image, as Dark Pit enters the battle. So how's that going to go? Tune in next time to find out! Same time... same channel!**


	66. Spyro vs Dark Pit

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, our favorite pair of dragons take on the dark reflection of last time's opponent. Of course, I mean Dark Pit. Let's not waste a second. Let's get going!**

Spyro: Well, if it isn't one of Viridi's band of ecoterrorists.

Ignitus: Looks like you're fighting Dark Pit.

Spyro: Or is it "Pittoo"?

Dark Pit: Okay, that joke is seriously getting old! And as to Viridi, our interests just happen to overlap for now.

Spyro: Huh. You definitely are Pit's mirror image.

Dark Pit: And what's wrong with that?

Spyro: Well, your lack of loyalty is not exactly admirable.

Dark Pit: Better to turn on your so called allies first than to let them turn on you when you least expect it.

Spyro: That's not even remotely true!

Dark Pit: I don't need your sanctimonious advice.

Spyro: You're lucky I don't plan on killing Pit to take you out.

Dark Pit: Really? Because he seems totally willing to kill you if it means saving his precious Lady Palutena.

Spyro: At least he has someone to fight for!

Dark Pit: Like your precious Cynder?

Spyro: You don't _get_ to speak of her!

Dark Pit: Enough talk! Let's settle this the old fashioned way!

Spyro: Gladly, mirror demon!

Ignitus: I really should have brought popcorn.


	67. Cynder vs Dark Pit

**Now Cynder faces Dark Pit. Let's see how this goes!**

Cynder: Well well, if it isn't "Pittoo".

Ignitus: Huh, you'd expect him to react to that.

Dark Pit: You're lucky I'm in love, else I'd have flayed you for that.

Cynder: Really? Someone as snarky as you found love?

Dark Pit: And I'm looking right at them.

Cynder: Oh please, I am not in your league.

Dark Pit: Why not?!

Cynder: Having dark abilities doesn't automatically make you someone I'm interested in.

Dark Pit: Still. It's better than Pit fearing you.

Cynder: Of course the mirror image doesn't hide unrequited emotions.

Dark Pit: Trust me, I'm better than any of those losers you've dated rolled into one.

Cynder: One problem with your ideas, I'm married.

Dark Pit: Why let that stop you?

Cynder: I've finally found the area where you're not Pit's opposite. Neither of you can read, emotions or otherwise.

Dark Pit: Well then, looks like there's about to be a domestic disturbance call!

Cynder: Bring it, creep!

Ignitus: You lay one finger on my daughter and I'll rip your wings off!

**And on that fairly heated note, I'm going to call today's update finished. Next time, we return to Metroid at last for a rematch with Samus. Specifically, Zero Suit Samus. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	68. Spyro vs Zero Suit Samus

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, our first returning fighter comes back into the ring. The greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy returns, only this time we're dealing with Zero Suit Samus. So let's not waste a minute! Here we go!**

Spyro: Samus? Wait, didn't we do this one already?

Ignitus: Technically yes, you did face Samus already. But this one's listed as a separate character, known as "Zero Suit Samus".

Spyro: Oh yeah, now I remember! This is the result of some deal in Brawl where Samus could shed her bulky armor and start fighting in the Zero Suit! This tournament really has a thing for separating transformations, like Zelda and Shiek.

Ignitus: Good point, I'd almost forgotten that mechanic.

Spyro: Though I really think that's artificial roster padding, but whatever.

Ignitus: I can see it. Anyways, back on track. In her Zero Suit, Samus has increased agility and speed compared to her normal armor. And the Paralyzer weapon and Plasma Whip are not a weapon to be messed with. As well as those Jet Boots of hers.

Spyro: No idea why those Jet Boots look more like Jet Stilettos though.

Ignitus: No clue there.

Spyro: Though perhaps the longer back rocket is the initial ignition rocket and the front one is made to keep the thrust going.

Ignitus: Yeah, that's probably accurate.

Spyro: Alright then, time to kick Samus' tail, again!


	69. Cynder vs Zero Suit Samus

**Now Cynder takes on Zero Suit Samus. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Looks like Samus came back for Round Two. In a bodysuit of some kind...?

Ignitus: You're dealing with Zero Suit Samus, it looks like.

Cynder: Oh, now I recognize her! Glad to see Samus was willing to ditch the Power Suit for once.

Ignitus: Though the bodysuit and Jet Boot Heels was a bizarre choice.

Cynder: Not my taste, I will admit, but the sheer level of adaptability is likely what she was going for. The Zero Suit ups her agility and speed compared to the bulk of the Power Armor. Plus I can kind of see the idea of this basically being Samus rubbing salt into the wound some of these hyper-masculine fighters getting their tails kicked by a woman. Love it!

Ignitus: I have to agree with you on that one. It's really a testament to her strength as an individual.

Cynder: You got that right!

Ignitus: Anyways, you pretty much summed up the advice I was going to give you. But as well, beware her Plasma Whip weapon, or any part of the Paralyzer weapon.

Cynder: Duly noted. Time for another sparring match with the greatest female character in gaming!

**And that wraps up Zero Suit Samus. Seeing as a user called "mrastounding" was looking forward to this one, hope I did her right for you, bud! Anyways, I can already smell the next opponent, and they reek of garlic. That's right, we're dealing with Wario. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	70. Spyro vs Wario

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today... oh my god, I can already smell the next opponent coming already, and I'm in the real world here! If the clue wasn't clear, we're facing Wario. Let's get this done quickly before my office reeks of farts and garlic forever.**

Spyro: (Coughing up a lung) By the Ancestors, what is that vile smell!?

Ignitus: If I had to guess, you're fighting Wario.

Spyro: That's him alright. How did this guy get his own game series when all he's known for is farting?!

Ignitus: I have no idea, but his flatulence problem is a dangerous weapon.

Spyro: Do I even _want_ to know?

Ignitus: Apparently Wario can launch himself into the air at almost rocket-like speeds.

Spyro: How the hell is that even possible!?

Ignitus: Garlic. And a lot of it.

Spyro: No wonder this place smells partially like a blowtorch. So how do I kick his tail from a distance?

Ignitus: Fire is not advised, to avoid lighting his farts ablaze. But keep a distance, and watch out for Nasty Garlic, that signals his transformation into Wario-Man.

Spyro: I don't even want to know. Let's just kick his tail.


	71. Cynder vs Wario

**Now Cynder takes on Wario. Let's do this!**

Cynder: (Coughing up a lung) What the hell is that smell!? A lake-full of rotting shrimp?!

Ignitus: Close, its Wario.

Cynder: Of course, the morbidly obese man with an obsession with gold and garlic.

Ignitus: Yeah, that pretty much sums him up. Not much of a character otherwise. Just a greedy person with enough of a flatulence problem to act like a sentient rocket. Likely enough methane to be toxic in an enclosed space

Cynder: No wonder the smell is driving me nuts. Better wrap this fight up quick. Any tips?

Ignitus: Your Wind element should enable you to keep flatulence away from you and keep fresh air in your lungs resultantly. As well, that ability may just knock him over with a really strong gust.

Cynder: Got it. Let's do this! Though I'm still probably going to burn these bracelets in case the smell sticks

**And that wraps up Wario. Thankfully on a happier note than an earlier version ended on. Don't ask. Please. Anyways, next time, the other inspiration for this series enters the arena, the first character revealed for Ultimate, Solid Snake! Trust me, I'm looking forward to that! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	72. Spyro vs Solid Snake

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, the first character really revealed for Smash Ultimate, the biggest reveal from both Brawl and Ultimate, the other inspiration for this series really. Its showtime for Solid Snake! So, just like with Pit, there's going to be a Codec Call for Spyro and Cynder each. Let's not waste a second! Here we go!**

Spyro: (Completely stunned) Snake?!

Ignitus: Snake.

Spyro: SNAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!

Ignitus: Really?

Spyro: (Laughs) Sorry. I couldn't resist. Its just good to see Snake back in the game, especially after Kojima went independent and Konami ruined the series with a freaking PACHINKO MACHINE! And yes, I'm still salty about that!

Ignitus: I had no idea you were such a Metal Gear fan.

Spyro: Metal Gear is one of the greatest gaming series of its time. Particularly Snake Eater. Snake and I were both PlayStation icons of completely different caliber. How could I _not_ be excited to see he's back!?

Ignitus: Fair point.

Spyro: So, how do we takeout the legendary mercenary?

Ignitus: Try not to get blown up. That Final Smash could only be pulled off by an offscreen Metal Gear. And don't be fooled by cardboard boxes.

Spyro: Right. Time for the greatest battle ever!

Bonus: Codec Conversation: Spyro

Snake: Otacon, there's a purple dragon running around here!

Otacon: Wait, a _purpl__e_ dragon?! They _actually _were able to get Spyro here?! I never thought they'd let him in!

Snake: Because he's too kiddish? That was kind of the point, wasn't it? A kid's mascot for the PlayStation?

Otacon: No, because of how powerful he is! His Aether element is the very energy of his universe! Certainly not the cocky young dragon from the nineties.

Snake: Come on, Otacon. That's kind of ridiculous, don't you think?

Otacon: It's no joke, Snake. Spyro is a force to be reckoned with. Thank goodness he's generally a good guy, just and loyal. But if he gets angry, or you injure someone he cares about, watch out. He's more powerful than any Metal Gear you've ever faced.

Snake: Hmm... I'll be the judge of that. Let's see how the kid has grown up.

Otacon: Don't say I didn't warn you.


	73. Cynder vs Solid Snake

**Now Cynder takes on Snake. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, look who's back! The king of keeping people waiting!

Ignitus: Looks like you're battling Snake.

Cynder: The legendary mercenary himself. Glad to see he's back. Even if things always go a little La Li Lu Le Lo when Kojima's magnum opus shows up.

Ignitus: Weird is an understatement

Cynder: True. But the best part about Snake being back, he's a fighter I can seriously relate to better than any other.

Ignitus: I had a feeling that was the case.

Cynder: Can you blame me though? Both of us made into what we are for one purpose, to fight other people's battles. A purpose we fulfilled until seeing we were used, be it by Malefor in my case or the Patriots in his. And in the end, the architects of our misery was defeated, with the aid of an ally or allies, Spyro in my case or anyone on Snake's team, including Raiden.

Ignitus: Raiden? Controversial pick.

Cynder: I don't care what people say, I love MGS 2. Though nothing beats Snake Eater, not by a mile. That theme song is still stuck in my head, and I love it! So, how do we put this mercenary down?

Ignitus: Keep your eyes on him, don't get fooled by cardboard boxes, and above all, don't get blown up. He's got enough explosives in his Final Smash to fill a Metal Gear.

Cynder: Fair enough. Time to show this guy I'm not still in a dream!

Bonus: Codec Conversation: Cynder

Mei Ling: Cynder's here?

Snake: Yep. Possibly the fighter with the highest kill count here.

Mei Ling: She was turned into a monster at the age of 5!? Used as Malefor's private assassin, and undoubtedly for more... adult... purposes. That's horrible! I can't even imagine the horror's she's seen...

Snake: (Morosely) I can...

Mei Ling: (Hearing this) I... I'm...

Snake: It's no issue, Mei Ling. Its all history now. What matters is how you learn from it, and how you move on.

Mei Ling: Admirable thinking, Snake. But you know we're here if you need to talk.

**And that wraps up Snake! Yes, I tried to pack as many series jokes and rants about the dang Snake Eater Pachinko Machine. I could probably write a whole chapter with my complaints about Konami and their treatment of fan favorite properties like Silent Hill and now Metal Gear. And that's all I'll say. Next time, we return to Fire Emblem again, as Ike enters the arena! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	74. Spyro vs Ike

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we venture back to Fire Emblem, to tackle the master of the Ragnell. That's right, we're talking Ike, both versions. So let's not waste a second! Let's do this!**

Spyro: Wait a second, is that Ike?!

Ignitus: Well, yes and no.

Spyro: How is it yes and no? That doesn't even seem like a useable answer in this question!

Ignitus: There's two variants of Ike. Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. He's a Hero class in the latter, and a Ranger or Mercenary class in the former.

Spyro: If this is some timeline nonsense, I'm going to lose it!

Ignitus: Nope, not a timeline thing. Radiant Dawn Ike is just Path of Radiance Ike three years later.

Spyro: Oh. That actually makes a lot more sense. At least they're not separate fighters, then things would _really_ get confusing.

Ignitus: I couldn't agree more.

Spyro: So how do I kick their tails off the stage?

Ignitus: Beware the Ragnell. That thing is a classic Zweihander, but Ike is strong enough to heft it around with only one. One hit from that can send anyone flying.

Spyro: Gotcha. Time to show this guy what I'm capable of!


	75. Cynder vs Ike

**Now Cynder takes on Ike. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, well, if it isn't Ike! The years have been kind to you, old friend.

Ignitus: You sound like you used to work with him.

Cynder: Not entirely. Let's just say I considered going into a similar field to Ike after Malefor was defeated.

Ignitus: Mercenary?

Cynder: No. Bounty Hunter. Then I saw the problems with the bail enforcement system, and how mad it can be when someone literally cannot afford to pay their bail. Don't tell my former employers, but I let a few of my quarries go, to not ruin their lives any further.

Ignitus: You really did that?

Cynder: If people say I ruined their lives, anyone I can help quiets all of them.

Ignitus: Huh. I never thought about it that way. I love that you see things that way.

Cynder: It only took a few years to see it. Anyways, my philosophy aside, any advice for kicking Ike's tail?

Ignitus: The Ragnell is the biggest danger in the bunch. That sword is massive, of Zweihander weight, but Ike can bench it with one hand as you've seen. So you don't want to know what pain comes from being hit by it.

Cynder: Got it. Time for Ike and I to have a... professional exchange of skill.

**And that wraps up Ike! Next time, we begin a special series. Next time, the Pokemon Trainer enters the arena! Don't worry though, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard will be getting their own individual chapters as well. So be sure to tune in next week for the start of what I'm terming PokeMarch! Same time... same channel!**


	76. Spyro vs Pokemon Trainer

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today marks the start of Poke****March, as the Pokemon Trainer takes the field! Yes, you don't play as the Trainer directly, but they do get a unique Palutena's Guidance and Codec Call. So I'm ruling them viable. And they aren't the only one, fair warning. Enough time in the intro, let's go!**

Spyro: Please tell me that's not who I think it is!

Ignitus: Its just the Pokemon Trainer, if that's what you're worried about.

Spyro: I'm just hoping its not _that_ Pokemon Trainer.

Ignitus: You mean that kid from the anime, don't you?

Spyro: Exactly! I hate that kid! I don't know why but I just despise him!

Ignitus: Don't worry, it's not Ash. They're just generic Trainers.

Spyro: Thank goodness. So if they're not fighting, what am I up against?

Ignitus: The team here is Squirtle, Ivysaur, and the once independent fighter Charizard. But the Trainer themselves aren't completely worthless strategy wise. They act like a general, giving orders. Watch their movements, they may give away what the battle plan is.

Spyro: Duly noted. Time to show this twerp a lesson!


	77. Cynder vs Pokemon Trainer

**Now Cynder battles the Pokemon Trainer. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Oh great, the 10 year old animal fighter.

Ignitus: I take it you're not a fan of the Pokemon Trainer.

Cynder: You think I liked essentially being Malefor's Pokemon?

Ignitus: Very Team Plasma of you.

Cynder: I don't like them either, save the subtle PETA jab that they undoubtedly are. Doesn't mean they don't have some kind of point. This is still animal cruelty in some degree.

Ignitus: The Pokemon with Trainers seem fine to me.

Cynder: What about all the ones you don't intend to catch? The level fodder? The Pokemon stuck at the back of the PC? How about them?

Ignitus: Good point.

Cynder: Game Freak, if you're listening, I highly suggest a catch and release mechanic in future games.

Ignitus: That does sound like a good idea.

Cynder: Anyways, what am I dealing with here?

Ignitus: A team of Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard. And keep your eye on the Trainer themselves. They act like a general, so observing them should reveal their strategy.

Cynder: Awesome. Time to take this kid down!

**And that wraps up the Pokemon Trainer! Now before anyone accuses me of defending PETA, I'm really not. I'm making fun of them and referencing the Palutena's Guidance more than anything. Though a catch and release mechanic would be pretty interesting now that I think of it. Anyways, next time, we start the actual Pokemon with Squirtle! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	78. Spyro vs Squirtle

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, PokeMarch continues as Squirtle enters the arena! Let's not waste a moment! Here we go!**

Spyro: Is that a Squirtle?!

Ignitus: Indeed it is. Pokedex entrant #7, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon.

Spyro: Not to mention one of the ones I'm nervous about.

Ignitus: (Confused and kind of stunned) Out of all the Pokemon this Trainer has, nay all the Pokemon in this tournament, why is _Squirtle_ on the high list for being nervous?

Spyro: I know that using Ice would make this fight fast, but I don't liks the idea of a high pressure stream of water getting frozen and then impaling me a la Sub Zero.

Ignitus: Fair enough. Good on you for keeping a strategy like that!

Spyro: That and it's just too cute to try and harm. It'd be like trying to kill my favorite plush toy!

Ignitus: You have a Squirtle plush?

Spyro: A little souvenir the Pokemon Trainer made for the competitors after Brawl.

Ignitus: That cuteness is exactly what it relies on.

Spyro: No worries, I won't underestimate it. So what do I need to know?

Ignitus: Beware of its Water Gun move. With the amount of pressure involved, it can easily cut through steel.

Spyro: Right. Now to make this quick.


	79. Cynder vs Squirtle

**Now Cynder takes on Squirtle. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Squirtle?! I'm not going to fight Squirtle!

Ignitus: (Surprised) Why not?

Cynder: Let's just say Squirtle is a key player in one of the happiest moments in my life.

Ignitus: Is it related to why you carried that Squirtle plush around for five years?

Cynder: You know during Brawl I was in a tough spot. But Spyro stayed by me through it all, even giving me the Squirtle plush the Pokemon Trainer had made for everyone, aside from me. I wasn't there in the moment but I heard he gave that kid and a few other competitors a hell of a chewing out for the mental abuse they inflicted. Snake was impressed needless to say, giving his Squirtle plush to Spyro

Ignitus: Is that why he didn't come back before now?

Cynder: I'm thinking so. I carried that plush for years as a reminder of that moment, before Spyro proposed of course, then the ring took the plush's place. I still have it though, Spyro-added sunglasses and all.

Ignitus: Well, that makes this fight a little awkward...

Cynder: Not really. I'll just remember I'm battling the Trainer, not Squirtle.

Ignitus: Good call. But either way, beware the move Water Gun. That thing can cut through steel.

Cynder: Got it. Time to brawl, little guy!

**And that wraps up Squirtle! Next time, we evolve up to deal with Ivysaur as PokeMarch continues! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	80. Spyro vs Ivysaur

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, PokeMarch continues with the mid-evolution of the Pokemon Trainer's team. That being, Ivysaur. Let's do this!**

Spyro: Huh, Ivysaur's here. I actually forgot he was playable.

Ignitus: That's it?

Spyro: You were expecting something else?

Ignitus: Some kind of rant about the completely random choice of Pokemon, going completely off the wall about it, really anything from the previous 39 entries in this series?

Spyro: Not much to say. Its the mid evolution of one of the first three starters. Its not a bad choice, its just... boring... really.

Ignitus: Yeah, I will give you that. Ivysaur is really there to fill those requirements. But its still good to see the least popular classic starter line get represented.

Spyro: I couldn't agree more. So how do I kick its stubby tail?

Ignitus: There's two moves you really need to beware. Bullet Seed, for its range. But the most dangerous one is Vine Whip. Its got the range factor covered, but its a quality grab at close range. It can even be used to grab onto platforms in a pinch

Spyro: Duly noted. Time to see how this frog fights!


	81. Cynder vs Ivysaur

**Now Cynder takes on Ivysaur! Let's do this!**

Cynder: Ivysaur? Huh. Forgot it was here.

Ignitus: It seems everyone is pretty calm about Ivysaur being here. No off the cuff rants, no utter disappointment at someone else getting cut for the sake of this character, just nothing.

Cynder: We can't go flying off the handle at everything in Smash, its just a game. And besides, Ivysaur is really a set completion character, and pretty boring otherwise. It's just there to be there.

Ignitus: At least everyone's being relatively civil about this one. Its really refreshing.

Cynder: I agree. So, how do I kick the plant frog off the stage?

Ignitus: While Bullet Seed is a dangerous attack, Vine Whip is the real deadly move. Its got the range to hit you from across the stage, acts as a pretty aggressive grab at close range, and in a pinch can even be used to grab ledges and save it from a fall.

Cynder: Good to know. Let's take this frog down!

**And that wraps up Ivysaur. Next time, we wrap up PokeMarch with the longest recurring Pokemon in the Trainer's roster, the one who outlived the Trainer itself. That's right, we're dealing with Charizard! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	82. Spyro vs Charizard

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we bring PokeMarch to a close, with the classic dragon of gaming, the most popular of the classic 3 evolution lines, and the only Pokemon of the Trainer's team to appear without him. That's right, it's Charizard time! So let's not waste a moment!**

Spyro: What the...?! Is that Charizard!?

Ignitus: Gaming's most classic dragon is finally on the stage.

Spyro: YES! I've been waiting for this rematch forever!

Ignitus: Rematch?

Spyro: Long story short, this thing kicked my tail a lot in Brawl. Some of the others have theorized that's the reason it ditched the Trainer and came alone to Smash 4, looking for a fair rematch with me. But it looks like I can still glide, while Charizard seems to have forgotten Fly.

Ignitus: Good point. You may have the distance covered, but don't discount Charizard quite yet. It may not be able to fly anymore, but there's still Flare Blitz to worry about.

Spyro: This thing learned Flare Blitz?!

Ignitus: Yep, but it seems at the cost of being able to Mega Evolve.

Spyro: That's a relief. I was NOT looking forward to dealing with a Mega Evolution, again.

Ignitus: Either way, Flare Blitz does damage Charizard, so it's best to stay out of the way and then rush in for an attack.


	83. Cynder vs Charizard

**Now Cynder takes on Charizard. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Charizard?

Ignitus: He's back.

Cynder: And back under that twerp's command. It's a shame, wasn't Charizard much stronger in the last Smash game? You know, without the Pokemon Trainer?

Ignitus: I... don't actually know. Was it?

Cynder: Not sure. But either way, it's still a real shame he had to come back under that twerp's control. It looks like he's lost both his Mega Evolution and even his flight. Makes you wonder what that Trainer had to do to get Charizard back in his control.

Ignitus: You suspect abuse?

Cynder: Possibly. But I won't confront without evidence. I don't want to come off like Team Plasma after all.

Ignitus: Fair enough.

Cynder: But know I'll be looking for evidence throughout this battle. But to keep the Trainer off my scent, I can't throw this fight. So, what's the strategy?

Ignitus: Be wary of Flare Blitz. That move damages literally everyone, including Charizard itself. So get out of range and strike when the move stops.

Cynder: Gotcha. Let's hope this doesn't hurt either of us too much.

**And that wraps up both Charizard and PokeMarch as a whole. Now at the start of the series, I recall a user named "IllusionMaster17" was particularly looking forward to Charizard, as well as to Ridley but he's not for a few months, so I hope this went like you hoped bud! Anyways, next week, we leave the world of Pokemon behind for a while, as Diddy Kong enters the arena. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	84. Spyro vs Diddy Kong

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we return to the world of apes fighting crocodiles. But we're dealing with the smallest fighter in that war. That's right it's Diddy Kong! Let's do this!**

Spyro: Who's the monkey in the Nintendo cap?

Ignitus: My files have him identified as Diddy Kong, one of Donkey Kong's companions.

Spyro: Was he always wearing a Nintendo hat?

Ignitus: There was always a hat, not sure if it always said Nintendo though. Wait why are we focusing on the hat?

Spyro: No idea. Especially considering the weird wooden guns he carries.

Ignitus: Good point. The Peanut Popgun is very weird of a weapon. Especially since its more likely to explode in his face.

Spyro: Not to mention the edible ammo thing is weird. Especially since it restores health for _any _fighter. Well, save me, since I'm allergic to peanuts. Just a bizarre fighter all around.

Ignitus: And my advice only makes him weirder. If you hit at just the right angle, Diddy Kong will drop the Rocketbarrel Pack, that explodes when it hits the ground.

Spyro: Right. Time to knock that smug cap off his head. William Tell style!


	85. Cynder vs Diddy Kong

**Now Cynder takes on Diddy Kong. Let's do this!**

Cynder: (Recognizing the fighter) Not you again!

Ignitus: Sounds like you have a history with Diddy Kong.

Cynder: This little nuisance would NOT stop flying into me when we were here in Brawl, and not while we were in the arena. Especially annoying when his barrel jetpack explodes at the slightest touch. And don't get me started on the Peanut Popgun! He knows I'm allergic to nuts, _every_ fighter here does, yet he keeps pelting me enough to set off anaphylactic shock! By the Ancestors, I'm glad that wooden barrel explodes every couple of shots, just to see him humiliated for a moment.

Ignitus: You had an allergic reaction fighting this guy?

Cynder: Yeah. Long story. Not going to tell it all here.

Ignitus: Then why are you still fighting him?!

Cynder: Giving the chimp a piece of my mind.

Ignitus: Fair enough. I'll just stay out of the way.

**And that wraps up Diddy Kong. Next time, one of the saddest fighters in Smash history. Not in terms of moveset, but backstory. We're heading to the region locked Mother 3, and battling Lucas. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	86. Spyro vs Lucas

**Welcome back to Ignitus Wisdom, and to Part I of this year's My Gift To You Birthday Special! I've explained this in years past, but the whole point of this special on my birthday is my way of thanking you all for continuing to read my stuff after another year of my life. Anyways, today, we are going on to the character with likely the saddest story that most of the world has never heard. The protagonist of the perennially region-locked Mother 3, Lucas. So let's not waste another minute. Prepare your tissues, here we go.**

Spyro: Lucas? Why did the next opponent have to be Lucas?!

Ignitus: (Befuddled) I can get some fighters you have an issue with, but why Lucas?

Spyro: Poor kid's already been through so much, I don't want to be the one to add to it.

Ignitus: I can see your logic there. Especially in regards to Claus.

Spyro: I couldn't imagine being forced to fight your own brother and never know that's who it was.

Ignitus: There are people who say you have in a sense, considering many still claim Cynder is your sister.

Spyro: That was a DS localization error, and nothing more.

Ignitus: Perhaps this is one battle to skip.

Spyro: I couldn't agree more.


	87. Cynder vs Lucas

**Now Cynder takes on Lucas. Let's see how this goes.**

Cynder: No. Just... no.

Ignitus: What?

Cynder: I refuse this battle. I will not fight Lucas. Not now, not ever. You can quote me on that.

Ignitus: May I ask why?

Cynder: This kid's just been through so many horrible things in his life. I don't want to add to that!

Ignitus: Given your similar history, I don't blame you.

Cynder: In that regard, I probably have more in common with his brother, Claus, seeing he was the one who was brainwashed, but I get where you're going.

Ignitus: So... if this fight isn't going to happen, what are you going to do?

Cynder: Give this kid a shoulder to cry on, someone to just let it all out to. Something his story could just never provide.

Ignitus: I expected nothing less...

**And that wraps up Lucas, and Part I of the special. For Part II, venture over to Prophecy of Masks. Yes, I know there were no combat tips exchanged, but I have that feeling neither of these two would want to fight Lucas, as you could tell. Anyways, next time things return to normal as Brawl's biggest celebrity, and most unlikely of competitors, enters the game. That being Sonic. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	88. Spyro vs Sonic

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! This week, Brawl's most surprising competitor enters the ring. That's right, it's time for the gaming king of speed, Sonic the Hedgehog! Let's not waste a second! Here we go!**

Spyro: Sonic's still here?

Ignitus: You look surprised.

Spyro: Just a bit. Considering half of Brawl's major third party characters left the game afterwards. That being Snake.

Ignitus: If I recall correctly, you were pretty excited to see Sonic came in.

Spyro: Can you blame me though? Nintendo and SEGA have been rivals for years So I'd think the entire gaming world was surprised when the two of them buried the hatchet enough for Sonic to become a Smash regular. And ever since then the blue blur has been getting so much popularity, even getting a movie pretty recently.

Ignitus: Knowing what happened when Mario hit the big screen, I'm guessing it didn't go well.

Spyro: It actually went really well, after Sonic got redesigned of course. Because what even _was_ that original design!?

Ignitus: I have no idea. Anyways, when dealing with Sonic, beware his Spin Dash primarily. But keep that Smash Orb away from him at all costs, else he gets the Chaos Emeralds and turns into Super Sonic.

Spyro: Where's Jim Carrey when you need him?


	89. Cynder vs Sonic

**Now Cynder takes on Sonic. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. You're Too Slow.

Ignitus: Please don't tell me Sonic hates you too.

Cynder: No. We actually get along just fine. He's just really annoying. I personally prefer to hang with Knuckles if I'm ever in the SEGA-verse.

Ignitus: I'll give you annoying.

Cynder: That's not saying he's a bad character. Considering that recent Sonic movie was probably the best video game movie I've ever seen. Mostly for Jim Carrey being there. If anyone could make the mad Dr. Ivo Robotnik actually seem funny, it's him.

Ignitus: Fair enough.

Cynder: So, how do we get this blue blur to slow down?

Ignitus: Beware the Spin Dash primarily, but you can block it pretty easily if you keep your cool. But most of all, keep the Smash Orb away from him, unless you want to deal with Super Sonic.

Cynder: Alright then. Time to kick this hedgehog back to Green Hill Zone!

**And that wraps up Sonic. Now before anyone says it, I actually have not seen the Sonic movie as of me writing this, nor do I plan to. But from what I've heard and seen, Jim Carrey's Dr. Robotnik is one of the best parts of the film. So, there we go. Anyways, next time, we return to Dream Land to take on Kirby's perennial nemesis, King Dedede. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	90. Spyro vs King Dedede

**Welcome one and all to the Silver Story Special! Today marks the debut of my 25th story on this site. And just like with the 20th story before it, this comes with a special update for everything else I'm currently working on. Expect story 25 to debut after the mega update session. But anyways, my rambling aside, today we bring in one of the weirdest characters in gaming, Kirby's perrenial nemesis, King Dedede. Let's do this!**

Spyro: Okay, is somebody pumping the stage full of hallucinogens? What the heck am I staring at here?!

Ignitus: That would be King Dedede, ruler of Dream Land.

Spyro: Oh yeah, the guy who had Nightmare sealed away with the Star Rod, before Kirby unsealed him as the inadvertent first thing he ever did in gaming.

Ignitus: Yeah, seems like a big blunder on Kirby's part, but could he have known that at the time? I'm not sure.

Spyro: Yeah, neither am I. So anyways, that aside, what strategy can topple the penguin?

Ignitus: For one, he can fly much like Kirby can, somehow. And that hammer is no joke, nor is his collection of Gordos he can throw at you. But thsoe Gordos can also be used to your advantage. Knock him off the stage with one and it'll count as a KO for you.

Spyro: Alright then, time to take out the penguin of nonsense!


	91. Cynder vs King Dedede

**Now Cynder takes on King Dedede. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Okay, am I hallucinating? Or is that really a penguin in a robe and hat holding a giant hammer?

Ignitus: You're not hallucinating, that's King Dedede, self-proclaimed ruler of Dream Land, perennial nemesis to Kirby.

Cynder: Self-proclaimed?

Ignitus: Try as I might, I can't seem to find anything officially declaring Dedede the hereditary monarch of Dream Land. That doesn't mean it doesn't exist. It just means I can't find it.

Cynder: As if Kirby's world wasn't weird enough, it's ruled by a penguin. Because of course. Only Nintendo could get away with marketing this weirdness.

Ignitus: To be fair, Kirby isn't supposed to make sense.

Cynder: True. So how do I knock this royal nuisance off the stage?

Ignitus: He's a heavyweight with a powerful hit, especially using that hammer, which, somehow, has rockets in it. And he can fly using the same method as Kirby. But he does have a move you can use against him. He'll occasionally throw a Gordo at you, and if you can knock him off the stage using it, that counts as a KO in your favor.

Cynder: Got it. Time to dethrone the penguin king!

**That concludes Part I of the Silver Story Special. For Part II, head on over to Prophecy of Masks. Next time, we focus on a much smaller player in the Smash story. That being Olimar. And before anyone says it, no, there will not be a separate chapter for Alph. Alph is not an officially listed Echo Fighter, nor does he meet the same criteria as the Pokemon Trainer and another party later on down the line. But be sure to tune in for that anyways! Same time... same channel!**


	92. Spyro vs Olimar

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! This week, we're taking on a relatively small player, literally. We're talking Oimar. And as I previously said, Alph will not get his own chapter. So let's get going!**

Spyro: Who's the spaceman?

Ignitus: That's got to be Olimar. A ship captain from the planet Hocotate, but renouned as a researcher on all things Pikmin.

Spyro: I'm guessing those little creatures following him around are Pikmin then.

Ignitus: That's them alright. They may be cute, but don't underestimate them. Those things have a variety of skills that Olimar can call upon.

Spyro: Like what? Elemental powers?

Ignitus: Not quite, but each color of Pikmin has a unique ability. Red have heightened strength, Yellow can fly higher than the rest, Blue can throw you ridiculously far, White have heightened speed, Purple have the most mass to them with the power to match, and Winged Pikmin can carry others closer to you while being non-hostile.

Spyro:That's a lot to take in.

Ignitus: But that last one is an advantage for you. Having multiple Pikmin and Olimar himself in the air via a Winged one will weigh them down. Attack at that point.

Spyro: Copy that. Time to see what these carrot creatures can do.


	93. Cynder vs Olimar

**Now Cynder takes on Olimar. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Whoa, who's the astronaut?

Ignitus: Captain Olimar of the _S.S. Dolphin._ Known across his native galaxy for discovering the Pikmin, then proceeding to make the entire species a food reference, naming them after a species of carrot.

Cynder: Knowing everything in this game, a species named for food is the _lea__st_ bizarre thing I've seen here.

Ignitus: Good point.

Cynder: Guessing he fight by throwing Pikmin at the opponent.

Ignitus: He does, but each act differently. Red hit hardest when they get you, Yellow have the greatest range when thrown, Blue can throw _you_ the hardest, White have the greatest speed, Purple are heaviest and have power to match, and Winged Pikmin may not be hostile but can carry Olimar and other Pikmin around and out of the way of your attacks.

Cynder: Guessing the Winged ones are the biggest vulnerability, given weight restrictions

Ignitus: Exactly. The best moment to strike is when Olimar's in the air.

Cynder: Got it. Let's take these carrots down!

**And that wraps up Olimar. Next time, my second favorite Pokemon of all time, second only to Eevee. The aura channeler, and the only other one who can still Mega Evolve. We're talking Lucario. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel**


	94. Spyro vs Lucario

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom. Today is a day I've been waiting for, we're making a small return to Pokemon to cover my second favorite of all of them, only behind Eevee, that being Lucario. I don't even know why I love this Pokemon, I just do. So let's not waste a second!**

Spyro: Lucario?

Ignitus: You recognize this one?

Spyro: Moreso his Aura. It's very... familiar. Even during our first encounter I couldn't help but think I knew it from somewhere.

Ignitus: It's quite possible you did. Aura in his world is the essence of all living things, which Lucario can sense and channel. Then we have Aether, in our world, the very fabric of the universe, undoubtedly present in all living things to some degree, which _you_ can sense and channel. I'm starting to think you two are counterparts between our world and his. You may see his aura as familiar, because it mirrors your own.

Spyro: Whoa. That was deep. And... ultimately it makes sense, in strange roundabout multiverse sort of way. But philosophizing aside, how do I kick this thing's tail?

Ignitus: Lucario is a dangerous opponent, an opportunistic damage sponge so to speak. Every time it takes damage, it grows stronger. So you're actually better off approaching it at low damage percentages, otherwise it may just be game over for you. Not to mention it can still Mega Evolve.

Spyro: Good to know, time to see what this thing can do.


	95. Cynder vs Lucario

**Now Cynder takes on Lucario. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Good to see they brought Lucario back.

Ignitus: I take it you can relate to this fighter?

Cynder: Not personally. It's just Lucario's Aura. It's... comforting for some reason.

Ignitus: They say that Lucario can sense justice in people's hearts. If I had to guess, it knows about your redemption arc, and from reading your aura, and it's determined you're worthy of it's trust and respect. So that comforting feeling may be the result of that. That's just a theory anyways.

Cynder: I think it makes sense anyways. Better explanation than I've had before. Okay then, how do I kick it's tail?

Ignitus: Keep an eye on it's damage. At higher percentages, its Aura gets stronger, and thus it hits harder. Plus, if it gets the Smash Ball, it can Mega Evolve.

Cynder: Got it. Time to take this guy down.

**And that wraps up Lucario. Next time, things get a little... obscure, comparable to some of these characters. Which is a shame because this thing was at least one of multiple things that saved the video gaming industry in the 80's. That being the Robot Operating Buddy, alias R.O.B. This is going to be an interesting one to say the least. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	96. Spyro vs ROB

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we're handling an opponent that's a little more meta than the rest, since he doesn't have his own game on a console, but rather ****_is_**** a console in a way. That may sound confusing, so I'm just going to say we're talking about R.O.B.! Let's do this!**

Spyro: Is that a robot?

Ignitus: Family Computer Robot was his technical name in original releases, but outside of Japan he's mostly been known as R.O.B. Why?

Spyro: Just bringing back some really weird dreams.

Ignitus: (Confused) How so?

Spyro: When I was young I had these really strange dreams. Dragons with TV cameras, sorceress rabbits, talking tikis, making suns in a cauldron, and one with an entire world populated by robots all connected by magic portals. None of them looked like this guy, but it's still just as weird.

Ignitus: This guy himself is pretty weird. Given he's not a Nintendo character, but a peripheral for the original NES/Famicom.

Spyro: Okay, you're right. This got weirder. I need to get this guy out of here before suffering a meta-headache.

Ignitus: In that case, be aware of the light on his head. It acts as an indicator for the charge of it's laser weapon.

Spyro: Got it. I won't let this tin can out of my sight!


	97. Cynder vs ROB

**Now Cynder takes on R.O.B. Let's do this!**

Cynder: What the heck am I looking at here?

Ignitus: My files have him listed as "Robotic Operating Buddy", or R.O.B. for short.

Cynder: Must be from a really obscure series, because I've never heard of him.

Ignitus: Well, he's not really from a _game_. He's a peripheral for the NES or Famicom. Really made as a marketing ploy to keep Nintendo afloat after the video game crash of the 80's.

Cynder: Huh. That's... pretty meta.

Ignitus: I'd still say it's good that he's getting some respect nowadays.

Cynder: Fair enough. So how do we beat this tin can?

Ignitus: Keep an eye on the light on it's head. It's a charge indicator for the built in laser.

Cynder: Got it. Time to see what this robot can do!

**And that wraps up R.O.B.! Next time, prepare to see Spyro and Cynder freak out over timelines again, because Toon Link is entering the game! That's going to be fun, I can tell. And yes, it will be the last Zelda timeline anything, rant or otherwise, given he's the last Zelda character to be added to Smash. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	98. Spyro vs Toon Link

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! This week, we finally finish off the Zelda characters currently in the game, with the weirdest entry in the bunch, Toon Link. And I promise, this will be the last rant about the Zelda anything. So please forgive me one more, since there's a line in here I was saving just for this guy. So let's not waste a moment. Here we go!**

Spyro: You've got to be kidding me. There's another one?!

Ignitus: Yep. That's Toon Link.

Spyro: I am so sick of these Links! One Link, Two Link, Young Link, Toon Link! How many Links are there in this freaking game?!

Ignitus: He's the last one.

Spyro: Thank goodness. If there were any more Links, I would've brought this stage down on them for the number of headaches they've caused me.

Ignitus: Fair enough, I probably would too.

Spyro: So let's get this over with quickly, how do we stop this... thing?

Ignitus: Toon Link is lighter than his more realistic counterparts, but he's also faster as a result. But just like with the other Links, you're best strategy is to keep a level head and keep a counter for each weapon they have.

Spyro: Copy that. Time to end this headache!


	99. Cynder vs Toon Link

**Now Cynder takes on Toon Link. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Okay, what the heck is this thing?! Those eyes are freaking me out!

Ignitus: My sources have him listed as "Toon Link"

Cynder: Another Link?! This game just does not care for the timeline apparently! Considering they've cherry-picked THREE DIFFERENT LINKS to participate. Not to mention this guy should really have been an Echo for Young Link, or Young Link for him. Either way, you get the point.

Ignitus: Given how the two of them share a finisher, I can see it.

Cynder: It's just like Dr Mario and Lucas, Fighters that are on their own but could easily be Echo Fighters for somebody else. But, who am I to defy the will of Sakurai?

Ignitus: Fair enough.

Cynder: So how do I kick this kid's tail?

Ignitus: Toon Link, befitting his name, is more energetic and faster than Link and Young Link, but he's also lighter. With all the Links, your best move is to keep calm and plan counterattacks wisely.

Cynder: Alright, let's do this.

**And that wraps up Toon Link. Next time, the final fighter introduced in Brawl. Fox's rival and pretty much dark counterpart. That's right, we're talking Wolf. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	100. Spyro vs Wolf

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom. Today, we are handling the final competitor from Super Smash Brothers Brawl, the fearsome commander of the Star Wolf mercenaries. That's right, it's Wolf O'Donnell. Yes, that is his real name. Anyways, let's not waste a minute!**

Spyro: Wolf?! Just when I thought I was rid of him!

Ignitus: Sounds like there's some history here.

Spyro: You have no idea, Ignitus. I swear this guy cheated in every match we had against each other, while simultaneously calling out everyone else who cheated against _him_. Hypocrisy on all ends. I expect nothing less from someone who could ally themselves with a madman like Andross.

Ignitus: To be fair, he only allied with Andross because he was paying handsomely.

Spyro: Just his mercenary way I guess, given how Fox and Falco would never ally with someone like that.

Ignitus: To be fair, Fox and Wolf have been able to put those differences aside and fight on the same side at times. And do have a sort of mutual respect for one another.

Spyro: Good point. So how do we kick his traitorous tail?

Ignitus: Much like Fox, that blaster of his is dangerous at a distance but worse at close range. And watch out if he gets the Smash Ball, or he'll summon in the entire Star Wolf Squadron to blast you apart.

Spyro: Got it. Time to see what this canine can do after a decade.


	101. Cynder vs Wolf

**Now Cynder takes on Wolf to wrap up the Brawl fighters. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, well, didn't expect to see you here again, Wolf.

Ignitus: You seem awfully friendly with him.

Cynder: Well can you blame me? Wolf was one of the only fighters who showed me any respect back in Brawl.

Ignitus: Wolf? Respect? Didn't see that coming.

Cynder: To be fair, it was more for the Terror of the Skies than as I am now. He even asked for my autograph, citing my ruthlessness as something he admired and tried to learn from.

Ignitus: Okay... that's just disturbing.

Cynder: It was even weirder on my end. But he did say he respected me leaving Malefor's side as well. So he wasn't _all_ bad I guess, even if Spyro and I both know he has a habit of cheating.

Ignitus: This went nowhere near where I was expecting it to go.

Cynder: I don't think either of us expected. So how do I kick his tail?

Ignitus: His blaster is deadly at any range, and if he gets the Smash Ball, he'll call in the rest of Star Wolf and blast you out of the sky.

Cynder: Alright then, time to see if the ruthless Star Wolf lives up to the hype.

**Bonus: Final Smash Line**

(If Cynder is targeted during Wolf's final Smash, this line can be heard)

Wolf: Now the student becomes the master!

**And that wraps up Wolf, and the first three Smash games. Next time, we venture into Smash 4 with possibly the strangest fighter added in that game, the creepy-eyed Villager from Animal Crossing. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	102. Spyro vs Villager

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today we enter the competitors from Smash 4 with the ever-creepy soulless looking Villager from Animal Crossing, another one of the weird entries into this game. Yet one of the big time reveal characters. Either way, let's not waste a moment and get right into it!**

Spyro: (Seeing the Villager) What the hell is that?!

Ignitus: My sources identify this fighter as "Villager". Nothing more.

Spyro: Well someone needs to send him back to whatever hell village he came from, because this guy is creeping me out!

Ignitus: (Confused) Creeping you out?

Spyro: Those eyes. That soulless stare. That's the one reason I can't play Animal Crossing, having this guy stare at you the whole time just wigs me out!

Ignitus: (Finally seeing it) Okay, I can see where you're coming from. But you've got to admit, it is nice to have as fair a fighter as this Villager in the tournament.

Spyro: My guess living in constant fear of Resetti will do that. So how do I send it away from me, quickly?!

Ignitus: Reflect the Lloid Rocket, else you'll get hit with serious damage.

Spyro: Got it. (To the Villager) Be gone, demon!


	103. Cynder vs Villager

**Now Cynder takes on the Villager. Let's see how this goes!**

Cynder: What the heck is up with this kid's eyes?! They're really starting to creep me out!

Ignitus: Apparently you and Spyro both are creeped out by the Villager.

Cynder: Can you blame us though?! Look at this guy! You know as well as I do the eyes give everything away about a fighter, and I can't read anything out of this kid except some sort of cold, soulless... I don't even know what it is exactly that I'm seeing! What happened to him? Did he just get out of a cult or something?!

Ignitus: That actually is a common theory for what happens in Animal Crossing games, you being abducted by a cult.

Cynder: Okay, now I'm really starting to freak out! How do I get this thing away from me!?

Ignitus: Try to reflect his Lloid Rocket. That thing packs a serious punch.

Cynder: Got it. Just try not to look it in the eyes.

**And that wraps up the Villager. Next time, the first of three major gaming celebrities to enter Smash 4, the super fighting robot himself, Mega Man! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	104. Spyro vs Mega Man

**Welcome one and all to this year's Memorial Day Special. A little tribute for all those who have and currently are serving in our armed forces. Today, we're busting out a paragon of gaming to celebrate this occasion. The big celebrity of Smash 4, Mega Man! So let's not waste a minute! Here we go!**

Spyro: Looks like Mega Man decided to stick around.

Ignitus: You don't seem as excited that he's here.

Spyro: Don't get me wrong, seeing Mega Man arrive in Smash was about as awesome as seeing Sonic show up in Brawl. Nobody thought it possible, yet it finally happened.

Ignitus: I sense something is off with you, Spyro. Are you hiding something?

Spyro: It's not that bad. I just prefer the X Series to classic Mega Man, and to see X just reduced to one gun in a Final Smash irks me for some reason. No clue why.

Ignitus: Fair enough.

Spyro: That being said, I still got to respect a classic like old school Mega Man. So how do I give him a hero's beatdown?

Ignitus: Mega Man's Variable Weapons System is on full display. He's got everything from Flame Blast to Metal Blade, Leaf Shield to Spark Shock, Rush Coil to Hard Knuckle, you get the idea. It's a lot of data to counter against, so try not to get overwhelmed.

Spyro: Got it. Time to see what the super fighting robot can do.


	105. Cynder vs Mega Man

**Now Cynder takes on Mega Man. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, well, if it isn't Doctor Light's greatest work.

Ignitus: I'm sensing a fair amount of suspicion in your voice.

Cynder: Let's just say something has always bothered me about the circumstances where Mega Man gets to play hero. Doctor Light built the Robot Masters after all, so did he know just how easily Doctor Wily could hack them? Now am I saying this is some conspiracy theory? No. Just lazy roboethics programming if anything.

Ignitus: I wouldn't expect that out of Mega Man himself, though.

Cynder: Mega Man 7. "I am more than a robot", said to Doctor Wily whom Mega Man had full intention to kill. At least in the US version. And Mega Man X was specifically stated to not be bound by traditional programming, instead counting on a conscience program that had to be trained over a century. Don't get me wrong, Doctor Light is still a genius and I know for certain he had good intentions, I'm just thinking he may have been thinking beyond what he was capable of doing in this case.

Ignitus: Certainly a fair point, though everything turned out for the better. Ultimately.

Cynder: True. But enough philosophizing, let's get to fighting.

Ignitus: Agreed. And you'll need all the data you can get. Mega Man's entire Variable Weapons System is on display, weapons he hasn't used in years unlocked. It's a lot of data to take in, but I know you can handle it.

Cynder: Thanks. Time to take down gaming's classic robot!

**And that wraps up Mega Man and Part I of the Memorial Day Special. For Part II, head on over to Dragon's Quest: Age of Miracles. Yes, this chapter got a lot deeper than Spyro did, but to be fair when I was writing Spyro's chapter, I'd almost forgotten the quirky roboethics and somehow easily hackable code that Doctor Light was using. One of those things that stuck out for some reason. Anyways, that aside, next time, the Wii Fit Trainer enters the arena. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	106. Spyro vs Wii Fit Trainer

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, hope you don't mind a bit of exercise, because we're dealing with the Wii Fit Trainer. The only fighter in the game who has unique interactions for each gender variant. Anyways, Spyro's in the ring. Let's do this!**

Spyro: Okay, who's the mannequin?

Ignitus: Looks like you're fighting the Wii Fit Trainer.

Sparx: Hope you're in shape, Spyro!

Spyro: Sparx? What are you doing here?

Sparx: Just felt like showing up. What? Does a brother need a reason to visit his brother at a fighting tournament?

Spyro: You just came to make a fat joke, didn't you?

Sparx: You know I meant all of that sarcastically, right?

Spyro: Of course I do. That sort of sarcasm was your thing. Besides you were always on the frontlines when others were legitimately bullying me.

Sparx: That's what brothers do, Spyro.

Ignitus: Definitely the most bizarre pair of brothers, but one of the strongest.

Spyro: Anyways, getting back on track. How do we take out Richard Simmons here?

Ignitus: Be wary of Sun Salutation, that yoga move launches a dangerous fireball straight at your face. And it only gets stronger with Deep Breathing.

Spyro: Got it. Time to work up a sweat!


	107. Cynder vs Wii Fit Trainer

**Now Cynder takes on the Wii Fit Trainer. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Whoa, why is that mannequin running around and telling me to stretch?

Ignitus: That's the Wii Fit Trainer. An exercise coach of some kind.

Cynder: Cue Sparx with some kind of weight joke.

Sparx: Not happening. Knew better.

Cynder: Scared?

Sparx: Actually thought you had some sort of anorexia or body image thing. Given how thin you are.

Cynder: I'm bulkier than my thinness and flexibility implies. And I do eat pretty normally. But I do appreciate the concern. Though I must ask, what put that in your head?

Sparx: No clue. (Remembering what he just heard) Flexibility?

Cynder: Did you forget I can stand my back legs on my head and bite my own tail blade?

Sparx: Your contortionist skills completely slipped my mind.

Ignitus: That flexibility may come in handy, given the Trainer's most dangerous move is Sun Salutation, a yoga move that generates a hell of a fireball. And Deep Breathing only makes it stronger.

Cynder: Thanks for the tip. Certainly getting my cardio in today.

**And that wraps up the Wii Fit Trainer. And since this fighter is the only one with gender-unique intros, I will say that this is not the case here. These intros play gender regardless. Next time, the Mushroom Kingdom makes a comeback, as the space princess Rosalina and her Luma companion take the stage! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	108. Spyro vs Rosalina & Luma

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we head out into the wide galaxy and I'm not talking Metroid. Because today Rosalina and Luma enter the fray! My absolute favorite of the three princesses in the Mushroom Kingdom. ****Now, before we get into everything, it has come to my attention through a user called "Drago the Firesword Dragon" that I tend to have Spyro and Cynder agreeing on a lot of things in these series, with little difference in mindset despite completely different upbringings. In truth, that was completely unintentional. Probably my brain going into autopilot to write things quickly since I write these chapters about a month in advance of needing them. However, starting with the character after this, and henceforth through all future series, there will be differing opinions between the two, in case anybody else was sick of that. No shame intended, I appreciate constructive criticism.**** So let's not waste a minute!**

Spyro: At long last, Rosalina!

Ignitus: You've been looking forward to this, haven't you?

Spyro: The Super Mario Galaxy games were awesome, and Rosalina was arguably the best character in it. A seven foot tall princess of epicness. Though she really does take after her mother with the Lumas.

Ignitus: You're talking about Peach in that regard, I assume.

Spyro: Speaking with genetics, it makes sense that she's Peach's daughter. Particularly if Luigi is the father given shared handedness and an ambidextrous mother. And regarding the Lumas, I've observed Rosalina and the Lumas as more of a willing team rather than queen and subject.

Ignitus: Probably because the Lumas see Rosalina as a mother more than a queen. But either way, the Lumas are NOT something you want to mess with. As plush as they look, they can knock you off the stage easily.

Spyro: Duly noted. Let's do this!


	109. Cynder vs Rosalina & Luma

**Now Cynder takes on Rosalina and Luma. Let's do this!**

Cynder: At last, Rosalina!

Ignitus: I had a feeling you'd be excited to see her in this.

Cynder: Can you blame me? I feel pretty sure I've mentioned that she's my preferred princess of the trio and genetically speaking, likely the time dilation affected daughter of Peach and the superior Mario bro, Luigi. But come on? What's not to love? Highly respected literally towering figure, given she's around 7 feet tall, commander of the Comet Observatory yet still sensitive as shown by her acting as a mother to the Lumas. Plus, she's the only woman we've ever seen essentially giving orders to Mario. And you _know_ I'm down with that!

Ignitus: (Chuckling) I expected nothing less.

Cynder: Feminist bit aside, I do kind of worry the Lumas could end up like the Toads with Peach.

Ignitus: No chance of that. The bond between Rosalina and the Lumas is one of love, like a mother to her children. A responsibility she takes very seriously. And even then, the Lumas are more durable than they look, since one can knock you off the stage easily.

Cynder: Got it. Time to see if the star princess is all she's cracked up to be.

**And that wraps up Rosalina and Luma. Next time throw on your pink hoodies and prepare for a throwdown because Little Mac is stepping into the battle! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	110. Spyro vs Little Mac

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we're taking on gaming's most famous pugilist, and the only one manly enough to train in a pink hoodie back in the hyper-macho 80's. That's right, it's Little Mac! So let's not waste a second, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!**

Spyro: Well, looks like the biggest boxer in gaming has arrived!

Ignitus: Sounds like you're looking forward to battling Little Mac

Spyro: Can you blame me though? An honest to goodness boxer, coming from nothing to battle the greatest fighters in the world and dethrone them one by one, all while still maintaining the skill and integrity of a true sportsman? That is something you've just got to respect. Besides, anyone who can take on and earn the respect of Mike Tyson, _and_ still be willing to fight in these sorts of tournaments is alright in my book.

Ignitus: I can see where you're coming from.

Spyro: Though one thing that never made sense, there is _no way_ Little Mac is in the same weight class as all of his opponents, save maybe Glass Joe. How the hell does he bulk up enough and look absolutely no different?

Ignitus: I never really understood weight classes to be honest.

Spyro: Apparently they're strictly observed in world title fights, like the WVBA would probably be.

Ignitus: Nontraditional organization?

Spyro: Yeah, probably. Anyways, boxing debates aside, how do we knock this kid out of the ring?

Ignitus: Little Mac is ferocious on the ground, but if you can keep him in the air, he's defenseless. Plus, he has a special meter that charges up with each hit. Once it's full, the punch he can deliver will knock you off the stage every time.

Spyro: Got it. Time to see what the Bruiser from the Bronx can do.

Bonus: Boxing Ring Nickname and Win Record

(On Little Mac's stage, all of the Fighters have nicknames that can appear on the big screen, akin to the original Punch-Out.)

Spyro: The Legend Incarnate.

Win Record: 45-3


	111. Cynder vs Little Mac

**Now Cynder takes on Little Mac. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, if it isn't gaming's biggest pugilist.

Ignitus: Sounds like you and Little Mac have something to settle

Cynder: Nothing malicious. If the response I've heard from some of the veteran fighters was true, Little Mac was actually disappointed that Spyro and I weren't in Smash 4. He really wanted to face me in the ring. So, now I'm giving him a chance to show me what sort of trainer Doc Lewis is.

Ignitus: Huh. I actually did not see that coming.

Cynder: If Marth is to be believed, there were quite a few. Little Mac, Cloud, Ryu, Bayonetta, and that's just to name a few.

Ignitus: Looks like that batch of fighters was much more open than some of the prior ones have been.

Cynder: I couldn't agree more, and they really only got better with the fifth batch. But enough of that, any tips on how to take down the WVBA champ?

Ignitus: Little Mac has a special meter that lets him charge up a devastating punch, and he's incredibly powerful on the ground. But as long as you can keep him in the air, you should be good to go.

Cynder: Alright then, let's do this!

Bonus: Boxing Ring Nickname and Win Record

Cynder: Terror of the Skies.

Win Record: 99-2

**And that wraps up Little Mac. As to the Win Records, the numbers are purely random. There's literally nothing hidden there. I just wanted the statistics to fill it up a bit. Next time, we take on a much less blatant fighter, as Greninja sneaks its way onto the stage. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	112. Spyro vs Greninja

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we face an opponent straight out of the shadows, or a pond. Either works, because it's Greninja! Honestly one of the strangest Pokemon I've ever seen. But all of that aside, let's get to it!**

Spyro: Guessing we're fighting another Pokemon

Ignitus: Indeed. What gave it away?

Spyro: Only they could get away with _a_ _ninja frog_. It's just their kind of weird.

Ignitus: Agreed, Greninja is pretty strange. But then again, Pokemon has been going on for nearly 30 years now. So weirdness is to be expected.

Spyro: True. Though I do have to give Greninja props for being a pretty accurate shinobi.

Ignitus: How exactly does that work?

Spyro: Greninja's tongue looks to be about two meters in length, the same as the _zukin_, a strip of cloth ninja would wear around the lower part of their face, just like Greninja does with it's tongue. Plus, real ninjas wore dark blue, not jet black. And the list of moves Greninja can use, from Water Shuriken to Shadow Sneak, all fit the idea of strike first, without hesitation, and get the hell out of there.

Ignitus: Huh. I had no idea you had so much knowledge about shinobi.

Spyro: I saw ninja in the name, Cynder and I researched. Always come to a fight prepared.

Ignitus: Wise words.

Spyro: So how do we ensure this ninja falls?

Ignitus: If it charges up Water Shuriken, deflect it at all costs.

Spyro: Copy that.


	113. Cynder vs Greninja

**Now Cynder takes on Greninja. Let's do this!**

Cynder: The frog shinobi finally makes itself known.

Ignitus: I see you're fighting Greninja.

Cynder: I got to admit, I'm impressed with Game Freak on this one. They really did their shinobi homework in making this guy. Tongue acting as a _zukin_, correct dark blue color scheme, giving it moves that fit the ninja aesthetic and history like Water Shuriken, Smokescreen, and Extrasensory, honestly one of the better ninjas in fiction these days.

Ignitus: You and Spyro both did a ridiculous amount of ninja research then, because both of you are speaking to this.

Cynder: Given how ninjas are often inaccurately portrayed in fiction, to see someone who actually did their research is a nice change. Plus, generally being a stealth fighter myself, I can appreciate the time and dedication needed to practice ninjutsu. As to Spyro, his source is most often me in all matters shinobi

Ignitus: Certainly fair enough.

Cynder: So how do we kick his freakishly long tongue?

Ignitus: If you see Greninja charging up a Water Shuriken, be aware and prepare to deflect.

Cynder: Copy that. Time for a stealth on stealth throwdown.

Ignitus: Kind of oxymoronic, but sounds good to me.

**And that wraps up Greninja. Next time, things get a little meta, as we start the trilogy of the Mii Fighters! Specifically, we're taking down the Mii Brawler. So be sure to tune back in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	114. Spyro vs Mii Brawler

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, our trilogy of Mii Fighters begins with the Mii Brawler. So let's not waste a second! Here we go!**

Spyro: Okay, what's with this guy's face?!

Ignitus: That's one of the Mii Fighters, specifically the Mii Brawler.

Spyro: Brawler?

Ignitus: This one's a hand-to-hand combat specialist. Their entire body has been toned and trained into a weapon.

Spyro: Sounds like a bunch of intimidation talk to me. They don't look _that_ tough.

Ignitus: Many would say the same about you. Or about Cynder.

Spyro: Good point. But then again, this guy's no Little Mac or Bruce Lee. He shouldn't be that hard to take down

Ignitus: Even still, don't underestimate this one. I've never seen a fighter with a more variable style. It's almost like it's a different fighter each time.

Spyro: Now that sounds like a challenge.

Ignitus: One you really need to be careful about before taking. This fighter can make even a basic side smash into a deadly strike. And don't get me started on their Final Smash, where this fighter essentially becomes a blur of punches and kicks that'll have you on the mat before you know it.

Spyro: Got it. Time to see if this Brawler is really all he's cracked up to be.


	115. Cynder vs Mii Brawler

**Now Cynder takes on the Mii Brawler. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Okay, this is the most ridiculous looking fighter I've seen yet.

Ignitus: One of the Mii Fighters, I take it.

Cynder: Oh yeah. And since there's no sword glint or gunpowder smell to deal with, this has to be the Brawler.

Ignitus: You hit the nail right on the head.

Cynder: I've heard talk of this fighters variable skill, as well as a penchant for costumes. So far, so up to the expectation.

Ignitus: Unless your expectation is an easy fight, because with this one, it's not going to be.

Cynder: We've certainly faced worse than a fighter trying to emulate Bruce Lee or Jackie Chan. Let's see what the amateur level martial artist can do.

Ignitus: Don't be too sure about that "amateur level" classification. This guy can make even the basic side smash dangerous. And if they pull out a Final Smash, watch out for a flurry of punches and kicks that can easily knock you off the stage if you're not careful.

Cynder: Got it. Now let's see what this kid can do.

**And that wraps up the Mii Brawler. Tune in next time to see us tackle part of what everyone claims is a huge problem in Smash Ultimate, too many sword users, as the Mii Swordfighter enters the arena. Certainly sounds like an interesting bout. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	116. Spyro vs Mii Swordfighter

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, our Mii Fighters trilogy continues as the Mii Swordfighter enters the arena. So let's not waste a second. Here we go!**

Spyro: Okay, who's this guy? He looks like he stepped straight out of a Renaissance Faire.

Ignitus: That is the Mii Swordfighter, another of the three Mii Fighters.

Spyro: So this is one of the guys Smash fans are always complaining about.

Ignitus: Well, to be fair, even Sakurai himself agrees there's too many sword users in Smash. Same for Fire Emblem Characters.

Spyro: I don't see the argument really. It's just the Links, Marth, Roy, Chrom, Ike, Lucina, Robin, Corrin, Byleth, Shulk, Joker, the Hero and this guy. That's 15 out of 82 fighters, only about 18% of the roster. Sure it sounds like a lot, but it seems those who complain overlook the other nearly 70 characters they can use instead.

Ignitus: What about Pit and Dark Pit? They wield dual swords.

Spyro: I don't count them really, since their weapon is a bow, that has recently been able to _become _a pair of swords.

Ignitus: That's... actually a fair point.

Spyro: Anyways, Smash rants aside, what do I need to watch out for with this guy?

Ignitus: Keep an eye on that sword. Especially with the Final Smash, that thing can entirely cover some stages if the Mii Swordfighter is at the edge.

Spyro: Got it. Time to see if the fan complaints are warranted.


	117. Cynder vs Mii Swordfighter

**Now Cynder takes on the Mii Swordfighter. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, if it isn't the Renaissance Faire geek everyone loves to complain about.

Ignitus: You're taking on the Mii Swordfighter I see.

Cynder: Yeah. I really don't get the complaints about swordfighter abundance. Okay sure they make up nearly 20% of the roster. But those people seem to ignore the other 80% of the roster that _doesn't_ use a sword that they can fight as. And Sakurai agrees there are too many, but the decision in most cases is out of his hands.

Ignitus: I'm not sure a lot of people think about it that way.

Cynder: An outsider's perspective tends to clear some things up. But that aside, what do I need to know to take this down.

Ignitus: Don't let it activate it's Final Smash. Else you'll just be pelted with swift slashes that can cover some stages entirely.

Cynder: Got it. Time to take this thing down!

**And that wraps up the Mii Swordfighter. This guy gave me a perfect opportunity to address the sword user complaint in Smash Ultimate, since in reality, I didn't care that much about it. It seems like the fan community just needed something to complain about with Smash Ultimate, and settled on this, while completely ignoring the fact that there's 4 to 5 times as many characters that ****_don't_**** use a sword. Anyways, if you wish to debate this further with me, feel free to, so long as all parties can keep it civil of course. That aside, next time the Mii Fighter Trilogy wraps up with the Mii Gunner. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	118. Spyro vs Mii Gunner

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we wrap up the Mii Fighters trilogy with the Mii Gunner. So let's not waste a second! Let's do this!**

Spyro: Whoa, who's the Samus ripoff?

Ignitus: That, young dragon, is the Mii Gunner. An expert marksman with a particularly unique gun.

Spyro: Just looks like a stripped down Mega Buster to me. I would've guessed it's a prototype variant that Dr. Light scrapped. Or some unplanned version to be used by humans rather than robots

Ignitus: (Looking at the weapon) Huh. I can actually kind of see it. But getting back on track, the weapon in question is unique, and upgraded from the last time it appeared.

Spyro: Is that why they ditched the backpack?

Ignitus: (A little confused) How did you know about the backpack?

Spyro: The only way to research the Mii Fighters was to play the last game.

Ignitus: Ah.

Spyro: So, any tips for defeating the new and improved Gunner?

Ignitus: Your Mega Buster analogy was more accurate than you would think, as the Mii Gunner's weapon has variable ammunition. However, the _type_ of ammunition being fired is dependent upon how the Mii Gunner moves. Keep an eye on their position.

Spyro: Right. Let's see how sharp of a shot we're dealing with.


	119. Cynder vs Mii Gunner

**Now Cynder takes on the Mii Gunner. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Okay, why is that skeleton glaring at me?

Ignitus: Skeleton? (Thinking about it) Oh, you must be fighting the Mii Gunner. I keep forgetting about that skeleton suit from that indie RPG. What was it again?

Cynder: Undertale?

Ignitus: That's the one!

Cynder: Yeah, don't remind me. I still feel like I was cheated out of a proper Sans DLC. Cuphead, not so much.

Ignitus: Forgot you were an Undertale fan.

Cynder: An RPG where you can literally go the whole game without killing 99.9% of the enemies, even the bosses? What's not to love?

Ignitus: Fair point. But there are Gunners that aren't Sans cosplays.

Cynder: True. Just had to vent that. So, how do we beat this thing?

Ignitus: Since the last time the Mii Gunner was present, they've upgraded their gear. The type of ammunition fired is now regulated by a motion control in the trigger. Keep an eye on the way they stand and you'll know what sort of shot you're in for.

Cynder: Got it. Time to finish off these glorified cosplayers!

**And that wraps up the Mii Gunner! I couldn't resist throwing in a reference to the Sans costume. And yes, I too would love to see a real Undertale DLC. Though as I'm writing this, there are still 5 DLC characters left unrevealed, so one could happen. No idea how they'd translate the art style without it looking as weird as the Cuphead costume did. Anyways, next time is a more comic update, as Palutena herself enters the arena. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	120. Spyro vs Palutena

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, things are about to get funny, as Palutena enters the arena. So don't expect many combat tips today, just the Goddess of Light getting the crowd laughing. So let's not waste a second!**

Spyro: Not her again!

Ignitus: Wait a second, since when was Palutena a fighter?! She's not in my data!

Palutena: I have to keep some secrets, Ignitus old friend.

Ignitus: This goes against every agreement we had, Palutena! You don't see me in there, or Colonel Campbell!

Palutena: Well, the Colonel is dead, and I entered as sort of a wild card player.

Ignitus: Oh.

Spyro: Wait, that's a thing?

Palutena: Kind of, I was more trying to scare Pit with the prospect of facing the real me.

Spyro: Why does that not surprise me in the slightest?

Palutena: You know you really need to loosen up, Spyro.

Spyro: Last I checked, you thrown into a war as the savior of the world at the age of 12.

Palutena: Good point. Then consider this battle more stress relief than a massacre.

Spyro: Don't sound so sure of your victory, Palutena. I may not know your tricks, but you don't know all of mine either.

Palutena: Well then, let's see if the Purple Dragon can beat the Goddess of Light.

Spyro: Bring it on.

Ignitus: Now I _really_ wish I brought some popcorn.


	121. Cynder vs Palutena

**Now Cynder takes on Palutena. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Wait a second, she's actually fighting?

Ignitus: Apparently.

Palutena: That surprises you, Cynder?

Cynder: Kind of, considering we've never actually seen the _real_ you battle. Just you possessed by that Chaos Kin thing.

Palutena: Pit actually said something pretty similar.

Cynder: You probably did give him a fright.

Palutena: Not as much as the one you gave him in Brawl. What happened to you after then anyways? I was looking forward to finally meeting you!

Cynder: Let's just say a couple of the fighters soured the experience for me.

Palutena: I know the Pokemon Trainer was one of them, but I never got the complete list.

Cynder: And it's one I don't plan to dredge up.

Palutena: Yeah, sorry about that.

Cynder: But that's all in the past. Now you'll finally get that bout you were looking for back in Smash 4.

Palutena: Terror of the Skies against the Goddess of Light.

Cynder: Now you'll see why I've earned that moniker.

**Now that looks like a good spot to wrap up Palutena. Next time, we face off the eldest fighter in Smash, as Pac-Man enters the arena. Wish I was able to put that chapter up in time for his 40th anniversary back in May, but I chose to follow the list in order to keep things less complicated. But either way, be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	122. Spyro vs Pac-Man

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, the oldest fighter in the game enters the arena, as Pac-Man takes the stage! So let's not waste a minute! Let's do this!**

Spyro: Wait a second, is that Pac-Man?

Ignitus: Indeed it is. One of the oldest fighters here, given his debut in 1980, trumping Mario by a single year.

Spyro: Surprised there's no sign of Inky, Pinky, Blinky, or Clyde. Wait, weren't there five ghosts?

Ignitus: In one of the Pac-Man cartoons, I think there were. Everywhere else though, there's only been those four.

Spyro: Huh. No idea where that came from.

Ignitus: No idea here either.

Spyro: Something tells me the actual guidance here is simply, just don't let him take a bite out of me.

Ignitus: Pretty much. But definitely don't let him get the Smash Orb, as then he goes full 8-bit, and giant, and can swallow you whole if you're not careful.

Spyro: Got it. Let's see what this classic can do.

**Before anyone asks, there have been at least two Pac-Man cartoons that I know of. I don't know which one had the bright idea to do five ghosts instead of four. I think it was the earliest one though.**


	123. Cynder vs Pac-Man

**Now Cynder takes on Pac-Man. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, if it isn't the pizza made gaming icon!

Ignitus: That's Pac-Man alright. And it looks like he's rocking full 3D rather than his classic 8-bit form.

Cynder: True, but if the literal inspiration for your design is a pizza the designer had just eaten a slice from, you'll never escape that.

Ignitus: Fair enough. But don't forget the industry was much simpler in 1980, not really bound by the story or graphical fidelity of today.

Cynder: Don't get me wrong, I love a good round of Pac-Man when we're not trying to save the world. I just still laugh at the idea that I'm kind of fighting a pizza here.

Ignitus: (Thinking about it) Yeah, that is pretty funny.

Cynder: Either way, I'm guessing the only advice necessary for Pac-Man here is don't get bitten.

Ignitus: Pretty much, but if he gets the Smash Orb, he'll go full gigantic 8-bit and could possibly swallow you whole is you aren't careful.

Cynder: If he tries, I'll just go Poison and give him indigestion.

Ignitus: Fair enough

**And that wraps up Pac-Man! Next time, a return to Fire Emblem, specifically my favorite game in the series, as Robin takes the stage! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	124. Spyro vs Robin

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we hit Fire Emblem again, as Robin enters the arena! Let's do this!**

Spyro: Well, if it isn't Robin! One of our fellow Shepherds finally decides to accept the challenge.

Ignitus: Challenge?

Spyro: Long story, someone in the Shepherds put out a challenge that anyone who could defeat us gets some amount of gold or a new weapon. Don't ask, it wasn't me. Cynder didn't do it either.

Ignitus: Sounds like the sort of thing Sparx would do.

Spyro: Yeah, it probably was him actually. Or Lissa trying to mess with us.

Ignitus: Who's to say it wasn't both?

Spyro: Probably.

Ignitus: Since you've been spending a bit of time with the Shepherds, I'm positive you know that Robin is a master tactician, armed with a seemingly endless arsenal of Tomes and Levin Swords. But each has a limit cycle of use. Once one is discarded, that's your time to strike. Especially if a Levin Sword gets swapped out for a Bronze one.

Spyro: Is it bad that I thought the Bronze Sword _was_ the Levin Sword first time I saw Robin?

Ignitus: No. Truth be told, I did too.

Spyro: Alright then, time to see what a fellow Shepherd can do!

**Funny story, the situation of mistaking the Bronze Sword for the Levin Sword is actually something that happened to me. I didn't realize I was mistaken until actually encountering a Levin Sword later while playing Fire Emblem: Awakening. Just thought I'd share a funny bit from the real world.**


	125. Cynder vs Robin

**Now Cynder takes on Robin! Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, well, looks like Robin is ready for a challenge.

Ignitus: Wasn't Robin looking forward to fighting you two last time?

Cynder: They were, but they've been really nervous about doing it for some reason.

Ignitus: Nervous?

Cynder: I'm hoping so. The last thing I need is for Robin to be terrified of me.

Ignitus: Someone who was looking forward to fighting you? I doubt they're scared of you.

Cynder: Good point. Thanks for trying to cheer me up Ignitus.

Ignitus: No problem. Now, back to business. You probably know that Robin is a master tactician, equipped with an arsenal of Tomes and Levin Swords. But just like in his home series, these items have durability. When that is used up, Robin will discard the item, and that is when you strike. Especially if the Levin Sword is what gets discarded.

Cynder: Got it. Now let's see what this tactician can actually do!

**And that wraps up Robin! Next week, we enter a game series I really never heard of until Smash 4 brought it's representative in. And that franchise is Xenoblade Chronicles, as Shulk steps into the arena! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	126. Spyro vs Shulk

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we bring in the fighter who really caught everyone off-guard in Smash 4, or at least me, because I'd never heard of this guy. I'm talking Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles. So let's not waste a second, here we go!**

Spyro: Okay, who's this guy?

Ignitus: His name's Shulk. Hailing from the world of Xenoblade Chronicles.

Spyro: Xenoblade Chronicles? Never heard of it.

Ignitus: Really? It wasn't that bad in all honesty.

Spyro: Must've been busy that year.

Ignitus: Regardless, you probably know he was looking forward to battling you and Cynder. Assuming she told you.

Spyro: She did. I still don't know his face, but that sword looks familiar.

Ignitus: That blade is called the Monado, the weapon which defeated something called the "Mechonis". Still researching the strange-ness of his world. Will let you know if I have more.

Spyro: So... there's nothing you can tell me for this battle?

Ignitus: There's plenty I can say, actually. My research has determined the Monado has five settings: Smash, Speed, Buster, Jump, and Shield. Each of those setting has a pair of effects on Shulk's biology, one positive and one negative. For example, Shulk could gain an increase in speed, but lose strength in the process. The trick to fighting Shulk is to figure out what each setting improves and worsens. Once you know the duos, you've got him cornered.

Spyro: Sounds easy enough.

Ignitus: But, he can also see briefly into the future, so he may use his Monado accordingly, making it hard to get the patterns.

Spyro: I can figure it out. Let's do this!


	127. Cynder vs Shulk

**Now Cynder takes on Shulk. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, well, about time you get here, Shulk.

Ignitus: I see you've been looking forward to this. Odd, considering Shulk looks pretty young.

Cynder: He's 18, legally an adult and capable of making his own decisions. Even though he's probably going to be rethinking this one.

Ignitus: Given as he can somewhat see into the future, I think he's already seen what you're planning.

Cynder: Then he forgets I'm good at thinking on my feet. I'm not as predictable as he'd likely believe.

Ignitus: True. But there's still something left. The Monado.

Cynder: His little lightsaber ripoff? Adorable.

Ignitus: But it does have unique functions. Five to be exact, called Smash, Buster, Speed, Jump, and Shield. Each one gives Shulk an increase in a certain ability, but weakens another one. Figure out what does what and he'll be at your mercy in no time. Just don't lose your head.

Cynder: I haven't lost it in a combat situation yet. Let's see what this kid can do.

**And that wraps up Shulk! Next time, things go back to the Nintendo roots of the series as we bring in the Koopa Prince himself, Bowser Junior! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	128. Spyro vs Bowser Jr

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we go back to the Mushroom Kingdom, or more specifically the Koopa Kingdom, as it's presumably Crown Prince enters the arena. That's right, it's Bowser Jr! So let's not waste a second, here we go!**

Spyro: Is Bowser's younger self doing the time travelling now?

Ignitus: Nope, that's Bowser's son, Bowser Jr, Crown Prince of the Koopa.

Spyro: I'd actually forgotten his kids were here. Then again, it does feel like it's been a year since we talked about Bowser. You know, I wonder, does he still have that paintbrush from Sunshine?

Ignitus: Actually, he does. It's part of his Final Smash. You're getting unusually straight to the point today.

Spyro: Considering Shadow Mario exists as a Spirit in this game, I honestly wasn't sure.

Ignitus: Fair enough.

Spyro: So, what do we need to know?

Ignitus: Bowser Jr is really not the one you fight most of the time, you're more fighting his Junior Clown Car. This vehicle is immune to many attacks, but when Bowser Jr himself is exposed, strike hard and fast. Going in from above is the best route to victory.

Spyro: Got it. Let's see if the Crown Prince can fight like his father!


	129. Cynder vs Bowser Jr

**Now Cynder takes on Bowser Jr. Let's do this!**

Cynder: So this is the famous Bowser Jr, eh?

Ignitus: That's him alright. Crown Prince of the Koopa, heir to Bowser's throne.

Cynder: The family resemblance is stronger than I expected. As is the family temper.

Ignitus: True. I at least partially chock that up to a lack of a strong maternal presence in his life.

Cynder: Explains why Bowser lied about Peach being Jr's mother in Sunshine. Even then, Bowser's doing his best to raise this kid, and the rest of the Koopalings to boot.

Ignitus: Didn't we have this conversation about a year ago?

Cynder: True, we did, when discussing Bowser. But seeing Bowser Jr in action kind of reaffirms it all to me.

Ignitus: Fair enough.

Cynder: So, what's the trick to kicking the prince's tail?

Ignitus: You're really fighting the Junior Clown Car more than you are Bowser Jr. That thing is immune to several types of attack, so you need to strike when Bowser Jr himself is exposed.

Cynder: Attack from above, got it. Let's see if the prince is all he's cracked up to be.

**And that wraps up Bowser Jr. Next time, a slightly different fighter from what you expect. We're not going straight ahead to the next fighter, rather we're pulling a trick similar to the Pokemon Trainer back in March, since Bowser Jr's alternate skins get their own shared Guidance. That's right, next time the rest of the Koopalings take the stage. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	130. Spyro vs Koopalings

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, my second exception fighters enter the arena as the 7 Koopalings take the stage. Yes, despite notbeing Echo Fighters, they have their own Guidance entry, just like the Pokemon Trainer. So let's not waste a moment! Let's do this!**

Spyro: And there's the rest of Bowser's progeny.

Ignitus: Yep, those're the Koopalings alright. Specifically that's [Insert Koopaling Name Here].

Spyro: You know, despite raising these kids in villainy, they're a real gray area on Bowser for me.

Ignitus: How so?

Spyro: Yes, Bowser likely adopted these kids. Good thing. But he's raised them to be brutal militaristic dictators. Bad thing. See where I'm going here?

Ignitus: Indeed, the moral debate is a strong one. One some say we know personally.

Spyro: Cynder was kidnapped, not adopted. Completely different story.

Ignitus: Good point. Anyways, while each still fights using a Clown Car, these don't have as many bells and whistles as Bowser Jr's. But they can be beaten the same way.

Spyro: Got it. Let's take these kids down!

**Fun fact, the whole philosophical dilemma mentioned above is actually based on a picture I saw on Deviantart that posed a similar question regarding Cynder and Malefor. I can't remember the title, but I'll know it if I see it.**


	131. Cynder vs Koopalings

**Now Cynder takes on the Koopalings. Let's do this!**Cynder: ...

Ignitus: You okay, Cynder?

Cynder: ...

Ignitus: Cynder?

Cynder: Huh? Oh, sorry Ignitus. Got a bit lost in thought for a moment.

Ignitus: Thinking on how to defeat the Koopalings?

Cynder: No, more a dilemma they pose for me.

Ignitus: That being?

Cynder: Was Malefor kind in not killing me?

Ignitus: I should think not! Seeing as he had you kidnapped and enslaved with the sole intention of using you to release him.

Cynder: Spyro thought the same thing, but what about the intervening years? I wasn't really that tortured beyond the wing blades and physical training, and aside from that some say I had it better than most of the soldiers. And this is pre-corruption.

Ignitus: I... I'd never thought about it that way.

Cynder: My opinion? It made the corruption process easier, by making me trust Malefor enough to be semi-willing.

Ignitus: I can see it, actually.

Cynder: But enough philosophizing. Time to take down [Insert Koopaling Name Here]. Same weaknesses as Bowser Jr?

Ignitus: Pretty much.

Cynder: Then let's do this!

**And that wraps up the Koopalings! Next time, one of Smash 4's stranger additions, strange in a "how are they going to make THAT work" kind of way. It's Duck Hunt! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	132. Spyro vs Duck Hunt

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we tackle what I consider the most WTH fighter in Smash. Not because they're bad, but because I had no idea how Sakurai and company would make it work. I'm talking about Duck Hunt. So let's get to it!**

Spyro: Uh, why is there a dog on the field? And why is it laughing at me?

Ignitus: That's the dog from Duck Hunt.

Spyro: Oh! Now I recognize it! Ancestors, I cannot count the number of times I wanted to shoot that annoying thing any time I missed a duck. I don't care if it came to life and went all Duck Season on me, that 8-bit cackle always drove me nuts. Too bad its just an urban legend.

Ignitus: Actually you can shoot the dog, but not in Duck Hunt. In a game called Barker Bill's Trick Shooting, the dog appears a target you _can_ hit, but you aren't supposed to.

Spyro: Huh. Interesting.

Ignitus: But back to the point. It may look like you're just fighting the Dog and the Duck, but this is actually a trio. Somewhere there is someone with a Zapper Gun helping out in the fight.

Spyro: Duly noted. Let's see if he's just as annoying in three dimensions.


	133. Cynder vs Duck Hunt

**Now Cynder takes on Duck Hunt. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Wait is that the Dog from Duck Hunt?

Ignitus: Indeed it is. I'm willing to bet you tried to shoot it a few times.

Cynder: Not on your life! Do you think I _want_ to bring about some Duck Season style wrath?

Ignitus: Duck Season? Spyro mentioned that too, what is it?

Cynder: VR Horror Game based in the concept of _actually_ shooting the dog, which causes it to come to life and try to kill you.

Ignitus: Only in VR I guess.

Cynder: It's not half bad actually. But back to the point, what do I need to know?

Ignitus: Be vigilant. While it looks like there's only two fighters, a third party with a Zapper Gun could shoot you out of nowhere.

Cynder: Got it. Let's see if this dog's as annoying nearly 40 years later.

**And that wraps up Duck Hunt! Bet you didn't expect that many Duck Season references. I couldn't resist, and I didn't have much else to talk about with this fighter. Oh well. Que sera, sera. Anyways, next time we bring in the biggest surprise entry to Smash 4, well one of them, as Ryu enters the arena! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	134. Spyro vs Ryu

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, one of the biggest surprises from Smash 4's DLC makes his way into the game. We're talking Ryu. So let's not waste a second! Here we go!**

Spyro: At long last, Ryu.

Ignitus: Sounds like you've been looking forward to this fight.

Spyro: Of course I have! I love Street Fighter! Street Fighter II especially. Being the game that introduced the idea of combos to fighting games at all, even if it was an accident, its an instant classic.

Ignitus: Really? Street Fighter II made combos a thing accidentally?

Spyro: Yeah. The originals were exploits with Chun Li and E. Honda. The developers thought they would be near impossible to pull off timing wise, so they were left in.

Ignitus: I strangely thought that was a rumor.

Spyro: Nope. Add to that the legacy Ryu himself has built up as a warrior of honor, save when possessed by the Satsui no Hado. This is really a fighter I can relate to.

Ignitus: That's always good to hear.

Spyro: So what do I need to know to kick his tail honorably?

Ignitus: Much like in Street Fighter games, direction of attack means everything. Plus, Ryu has two Final Smashes, the Shinku Hadoken and the Shin Shoryuken. Watch out for either.

Spyro: Got it. Let's see if Ryu's all he's cracked up to be!


	135. Cynder vs Ryu

**Now Cynder takes on Ryu. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, if it isn't the king of all fighting game characters!

Ignitus: Sounds like you're facing Ryu. Odd title though, I'd say, since you could make an argument for Scorpion or Heihachi holding it.

Cynder: Knowing how popular Street Fighter II is, its no surprise. Given that game was the most popular fighting game and best selling piece of software for 20 years up till now, is it any surprise he gets that title?

Ignitus: Fair enough.

Cynder: Besides, a warrior of such honor is going to be a great opponent anyways. Considering he was looking forward to fighting me previously, now's my chance to make good on that wish. Show my own Satsui no Hado if you will.

Ignitus: Then heed this advice. Direction matters greatly when determining Ryu's attacks. And as well, he has two Final Smashes, the Shinku Hadoken and Shin Shoryuken.

Cynder: Alright then, time to show Ryu what I'm capable of!

**And that wraps up Ryu. Next time, the original palette swap character enters the arena, as Ken Masters gets into the game! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	136. Spyro vs Ken

**Welcome to Part I of the Labor Day Special. To start, we face off against the original palette swap character, Street Fighter's own Ken Masters, one of the last characters revealed before the launch of Smash Ultimate. So let's not waste a moment, here we go!**

Spyro: Well, if it isn't Ken Masters.

Ignitus: You don't sound as enthusiastic about this fight as you did with Ryu. What's up?

Spyro: No offense to Ken here, but once a palette swap, always a palette swap. Sure in later Street Fighter games he became more of a polar opposite to Ryu, being louder, more boisterous, and _definitely_ more arrogant, but nobody's ever going to let him live down being a red-clad Ryu clone. Even this game knows it, with him being an Echo Fighter and all that.

Ignitus: Huh. We haven't had a rant in a while.

Spyro: Honestly wasn't intending for one. That's just how it came out. I honestly do respect Ken for trying to actually _earn_ the fame he has, rather than just relying on being the son of a wealthy family.

Ignitus: There's the respect I had a feeling was there.

Spyro: So how do I kick blondie's tail?

Ignitus: Being a fellow student of Gouken, Ken has a very similar fighting style to Ryu. So most of my advice for Ryu transfers over.

Spyro: Good to know. Let's see if he's really earned that respect after all.


	137. Cynder vs Ken

**Now Cynder takes on Ken Masters. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, Gouken's other student decided to show up this time.

Ignitus: Sounds like you're fighting Ken.

Cynder: Honestly one of the more annoying seeming characters in this tournament.

Ignitus: Seemingly annoying?

Cynder: I'll be honest when I first saw he was here, all I got off him was arrogance. And you know how much that annoys me. Then when we actually met up watching one of the matches, he honestly proved me wrong, turning out to be a real gentleman.

Ignitus: You think he fancied you, like Dark Pit?

Cynder: Highly unlikely, since he's married and all. And his wife and child are probably streaming this from somewhere.

Ignitus: Good point, I'd forgotten about his family.

Cynder: So if I had to guess, most of your advice from fighting Ryu transfers to Ken, seeing as both of them were students of Gouken?

Ignitus: Correct.

Cynder: Alright then, let's take this pretty boy down.

**And that wraps up Ken and Part I of the Labor Day Special. For Part II head on over to Dragon's Quest: Age of Miracles. Next time, one of the characters I least expected to show up in Smash. One of three who literally had me yelling "NO WAY!" the minute I saw they made it. Ryu was the first, and the second is our next fighter, Cloud Strife. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	138. Spyro vs Cloud

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we're tackling my second biggest "NO WAY!" fighter. That being the protagonist of the biggest game in the Final Fantasy series. We're talking Cloud Strife. So let's not waste a second! Here we go!**

Spyro: Wait a second, is that Cloud?!

Ignitus: That's him alright. SOLDIER 1st Class Cloud Strife.

Spyro: I'll say it, modern graphics have done him justice. Though I do love the classic PS2 look, both in and out of battles.

Ignitus: Sounds like you're a Final Fantasy fan.

Spyro: Oh yeah, this is Square Enix's masterpiece. The original is an enduring classic even 30 years later, Final Fantasy Tactics is one of the best spin off franchises in history, and while I honestly prefer Final Fantasy IX to Cloud's home game of VII, I have to give mad props to how influential this one was. I mean the Buster Sword alone is iconic, let alone things like the summon Knights of the Round.

Ignitus: Back up a minute, why 9?

Spyro: Everything VII started, VIII and IX improved upon, with IX specifically just perfecting it. But Cloud here brought the masses from around the world to a great series and really brought the PlayStation specifically to a new level.

Ignitus: Fair enough.

Spyro: So how do we kick Cloud's tail?

Ignitus: Cloud has several Limit Break moves, indicated by a charge meter. One of the more dangerous is "Finishing Touch", which can knock you off the screen easily despite not doing much damage.

Spyro: Got it. Time to see if Cloud's still got it!


	139. Cynder vs Cloud

**Now Cynder takes on Cloud. Let's do this!**

Ignitus: You've been looking forward to this one, haven't you?

Cynder: Fighting Cloud? Given we have a similar backstory in being made into weapons of evil, yes. That is keeping in mind he's one of the few unreliable narrators in gaming.

Ignitus: Unreliable?

Cynder: Cloud's condition will do that. Be it PTSD or Dissociative Identity Disorder, depending on who you ask. This guy really started the "identity based existential crisis" in JRPG's of the 90's. Then _Advent Children_ made the character development of Cloud even more detailed then before. Still doesn't make me any less put off for Aerith's death though.

Ignitus: I had a feeling we couldn't go without her name coming up.

Cynder: I tried, honestly. Anyways, how do we kick his tail?

Ignitus: Beware the Limit Breaks, particularly "Finishing Touch" which can knock you off screen despite doing little damage.

Cynder: Got it. Time to knock off a blond spike or two.

**And that wraps up Cloud. Next time, we move from one RPG to another, with Fire Emblem Fates' Corrin! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time, same channel!**


	140. Spyro vs Corrin

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, we're heading back to Fire Emblem for one of the last characters from Smash 4, as we're talking Corrin. Given they can ****_become_**** a dragon, that is going to be interesting. So let's not waste a moment!**

Spyro: I'm pretty sure this is a Fire Emblem fighter, the strange sword makes that obvious. But I can't place my finger on them.

Ignitus: That's Corrin, from Fire Emblem Fates.

Spyro: Oh, this is where all this Nohr or Hoshido nonsense came from! I didn't even recognize them at first!

Ignitus: Speaking of, which path did you choose anyways?

Spyro: I chose my own path. I had enough of dealing with both kingdoms after meeting both of them. Nohr literally killed Sumeragi, probably the only real decent person in that world before Corrin here comes around. And Hoshido, well they just do the same thing with Azura in attempting to rescue Corrin. I just got tired of it after a while and chose to do my own thing.

Ignitus: Being fair to Nohr, the guy that killed Sumeragi wasn't the _real_ King Garon, but Anankos manipulating his corpse.

Spyro: True. Still doesn't excuse either of them, as neither was able to take out the _real_ threat. Corrin did that by abandoning both sides to bring them together.

Ignitus: Good point.

Spyro: (Thinking about it) I'm guessing you took the Nohr route.

Ignitus: Trying to reform a kingdom known for it's brutal... everything... from within seemed like a good challenge to me.

Spyro: No shame. Just curious.

Ignitus: Anyways, back on track. Corrin has dragon blood in his veins, and as such can _become_ a dragon, or rather turn various parts of his body into their dragon state for attacks, notably the Dragon Fang Shot.

Spyro: Got it. Let's see what fate Corrin will choose.


	141. Cynder vs Corrin

**Now Cynder takes on Corrin. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well if it isn't Corrin. The heir of Hoshido, raised by Nohr. If you can even call what they did being "raised" by anyone.

Ignitus: Sounds like you sided with Hoshido.

Cynder: Can you blame me? Controlled by Anankos or not, Garon still killed Sumeragi in a false attempt at peace, kept his own people in a perpetual state of fear of _him_, and of course kidnapped the infant Corrin, and raised him in a prison to be used as a weapon against his enemies. No matter which path you choose, the self-proclaimed face of Nohr is still your enemy, even when he's still your "father".

Ignitus: I'm sensing a more personal reason.

Cynder: No surprise. Garon's exactly the same as Malefor, under Anankos' control or otherwise. I could never fight under the banner of _his_ house. I don't care of the rest of Corrin's adoptive siblings are more bearable than Garon. There was just never a convincing argument for Nohr. To me anyways. I know you took the Nohr route though. No shame.

Ignitus: Thanks. Now, getting back on track. Corrin has the blood of a dragon coursing through his veins, and as such can channel his dragon form into his attacks.

Cynder: Got it. Let's see what Corrin is capable of!

**And that wraps up Corrin and Fire Emblem for quite some time. Next time, we're onto the last Fighter from Smash 4, the last returning Fighter we will cover on this story, my ****_actual_**** biggest "NO WAY!" Fighter. The winner of the Fighters Ballot that threw me for one hell of a loop. That's right, we're talking Bayonetta. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	142. Spyro vs Bayonetta

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today, the final Fighter from Smash 4. The surprising winner of the ****Fighter's Ballot. That's right it's Witch Time, as Bayonetta enters the arena! So let's not waste a minute! Here we go!**

Spyro: What the... Bayonetta?! How the heck is she here?!

Ignitus: She won a fan ballot. Something they really shoud try again if Fighters Pass 2 isn't the end of the DLC. (Senses something) You seem more nervous than usual. What's up?

Spyro: Two things. One: Bayonetta is an extremely powerful foe, being the daughter of a Lumen Sage and an Umbra Witch and in a contract with the demon Madama Butterfly through her hair of all things. And two: she actually terrifies me.

Ignitus: Really?

Spyro: Well, its really Madama Butterfly who scares me, rather than Bayonetta herself. The whole idea of demonic contracts and the like is honestly scary to me for some reason. Probably a Dark Spyro related thing. Other than that she's actually really freaking awesome.

Ignitus: Agreed.

Spyro: So, how do I beat her? Not in _that_ way of course.

Ignitus: Beware her four guns, two of which are fired using her feet somehow. Then there's her Wicked Weaves, allowing her to summon Madama Butterfly in part or whole.

Spyro: Got it. Time to face my fears


	143. Cynder vs Bayonetta

**Now Cynder takes on Bayonetta. Let's do this!**

Cynder: Well, well! Little Cereza! Its good to finally meet you in person!

Ignitus: You knew Bayonetta as a child?

Cynder: No. Surprisingly, she actually reached out to me after Smash 4, looking to get us into the next tournament. We started talking quite a bit afterwards, and sort of became pen pals. Sure I had to clarify relationship status at one point, since I was positive she was hitting on me a few times. After I told her Spyro and I were together, she got even more excited to meet us.

Ignitus: No conflict over her seeming fondness for punishing opponents? Based on her literal death trap attacks?

Cynder: Its not my kink, nor is it Spyro's. She knows this. And that Madama Butterfly over there scares him. But all and all, this is really more a meeting between friends. Spyro knows that, so no need to tell him. As for the Iron Maiden and other such moves, it's really turnabout, given those same tools were used _against _witches before, so Spyro would just devour the symbolism there.

Ignitus: Wow. Never expected that much backstory.

Cynder: Friendships form in strange places. So what do I need to know?

Ignitus: You already probably know about the Wicked Weaves, so beware her guns most of all, including the ones she fires with her feet somehow.

Cynder: I see she's rocking Scarborough Faire this time around. Always preferred them to Love is Blue, but she's likely got them on standby.

Ignitus: That's about all I can tell you.

Cynder: Got it. Time to test your abilities, Cereza!

**And that wraps up Bayonetta and Smash 4! Next time, we start our longest streak of all new, all different fighters, as the Inkling enters the arena! So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


	144. Spyro vs Inkling

**Welcome back to Ignitus' Wisdom! Today we start our fifth chapter of Smash fighters, all new, all different, the newest fighters are entering the arena today, save the ones that were Echo Fighters, with the Inkling leading the charge! So let's not waste a moment! Let's do this!**

Spyro: Okay, what the heck am I looking at here? Is that a squid or a kid?

Ignitus: Kind of both. This curiosity of evolution is an Inkling, a cephalopod creature from a world 12,000 years after humans nuked themselves out of existence. From the resultant rising sea levels, and presumably a good bit of radiation, sea life emerged as the new dominant species, specifically cephalopods like octopi and squids.

Spyro: Wow. Nature _does_ always find a way, I guess.

Ignitus: As well, the Inkling proves a cautionary tale about our own potential, both to create and destroy.

Spyro: Never would have guessed a glorified paintball game would be that philosophical.

Ignitus: Perhaps it's just my own brain going a little off-topic.

Spyro: A little, but there's no issue with that in my mind. But, getting back on it, how exactly do I take this curiosity out?

Ignitus: Watch out for flying ink. If you get hit with it, you'll take extra damage until that stuff evaporates. But keep an eye on the tank it comes from. When the Inkling needs to recharge, that's when you strike.

Spyro: Got it. Let's see what this brave new species can do!


	145. Cynder vs Inkling

**Now Cynder takes on the Inkling. Let's do this!**

Cynder: What kind of evolutionary curiosity am I looking at here?

Ignitus: This peculiar lifeform is an Inkling, a hyper-evolved cephalopod, probably influenced a bit by nuclear radiation.

Cynder: The glorified paintball player? Doesn't look that threatening, especially since the ink is liquid and thrown at a pretty moderate velocity, based on how you don't get concussions from a normal shot in Splatoon, added to the lack of protective gear. There is no way these ink fights would be approved for public competition in the real world.

Ignitus: True. This game has a _huge_ need for safety improvements.

Cynder: Aside from that, I can only think of one good thing this sport would be good for.

Ignitus: That being?

Cynder: Some kind of performance art thing.

Ignitus: Knowing how a battlefield looks after one of those, that would really be an interesting game.

Cynder: Someone send that idea to Nintendo for Splatoon 3!

Ignitus: Maybe later. Right now, we've got a fight to deal with.

Cynder: Right. So, how do we beat this evolutionary point of interest?

Ignitus: The ink is key. Get hit with it and you'll take more damage from each hit until it evaporates. But the Inkling will have to recharge their tank after a few shots. Strike before they can.

Cynder: Right. Bring it on, you walking calamari!

**And that wraps up the Inkling! Next time, one of THE most requested characters in Smash history finally happens, my first "NO WAY!" character from Smash Ultimate. That's right, the boney space pterodactyl himself enters the game. It's Ridley. I know IllusionMaster17 has been looking forward to this for more than a year, so here's hoping I don't disappoint. So be sure to tune in for that! Same time... same channel!**


End file.
